There's a Light
by Lookslikepatricia
Summary: AU. Slash. Draco Malfoy, por causa de sua adolescência vergonhosa, se tornou um rapaz infeliz e solitário. Com poucos amigos e saindo de casa apenas para ir à faculdade, ele não se parece com o herdeiro dos Malfoy que ele deveria ser. Mas uma insistente Pansy, uma montagem de Rocky Horror Picture Show e a descoberta de uma paixão vão torna-lo o homem ele quer ser.
1. Prólogo

**Título: **There's a Light... (ou a Cia. Hogwarts de Teatro apresenta Rocky Horror Picture Show)

**Disclaimer: **Fanfic escrita por diversão e para me botar de volta ao rumo. Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter pertecem a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. e etc. Rocky Horror Picture Show também não é meu e eu não gostaria de ter problemas com quem possui os direitos. **Eu não possuo nada e nem quero dinheiro por essa história.**

**Avisos: **Slash, slash e mais um pouco de slash. Se você não sabe o que é isso, talvez seja melhor nem ler.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Era inacreditável.

Simplesmente inacreditável.

Tudo o que tinha acontecido comigo nos últimos três meses era simplesmente impossível de acreditar. Quem imaginaria que eu, Draco Malfoy, poderia ter saído da miséria emocional que vivia e alcançar uma das maiores felicidades da minha vida em tão pouco tempo e muito menos pelos motivos que me levaram até aqui. Mas talvez eu deva começar pelo começo. Se bem que agora eu não consigo realmente dizer quando tudo começou. Então vou me apresentar e dar algumas explicações de como eu era e como eu vivia a minha patética vida.

Meu nome é Draco Malfoy e eu era o único herdeiro de uma grande empresa de Comunicações. Na época em que as coisas começaram a mudar, meu pai era dono do maior jornal em circulação do país, algumas rádios e ele tinha acabado de comprar um canal de televisão. Sendo tão rico e abastado, eu me envergonhava de minhas atitudes passadas. Quando estava no colégio, eu era um menino muito metido e irritante. Vivia me gabando por ter coisas caras e por conhecer gente famosa. Além disso, eu e meus dois capangas, Crabbe e Goyle, atormentávamos os outros alunos, principalmente certo trio de amigos que me dava nos nervos.

Mas no meu segundo ano no ensino médio um incidente mudou minha atitude. Eu tinha me metido com gente bem barra pesada e tudo o que vou dizer sobre isso é que causar um incêndio que destruiria metade da escola e por muito pouco não ferir ninguém me fez pensar melhor sobre o jeito que as coisas iam comigo. Afastei-me de todos os meus amigos e não incomodei mais ninguém. Depois do colégio, passei um ano na Itália, onde conheci meu melhor amigo, e quando voltamos à Inglaterra, entramos na Universidade de Hogwarts.

Até três meses atrás, eu só conversava na universidade com meus dois amigos, Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson, e meu padrinho, prof. Severus Snape. E foi num belo dia de primavera que Pansy me enchia o saco novamente para participar da tal Cia. de Teatro. Nós estávamos almoçando quando ela colocou um flyer colorido em cima da mesa e me olhou com cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Eu já disse que não.

- Ah, qual é, Draco. Eles não mordem e você precisa sair dessa rotina de só estudar. – eu apenas olhei para a cara dela – Isso não tá te fazendo bem. E você não sai de casa, não faz novos amigos e não se diverte.

- Eu me divirto bastante lendo livros e assistindo séries de TV.

- Mas você é tão novo para se divertir só com isso.

- Idade é uma coisa relativa, Pansy.

- E quando foi a última vez que você ficou com alguém? – Pansy sabia ser insistente quando queria. Bem, ela ainda sabe.

- Ficar, beijar e namorar não são parâmetros de medição de felicidade. – ela revirou os olhos. Ela sempre fazia isso quando eu argumentava sobre esse assunto. – O nível de serotonina no meu cérebro faria mais sentido como teste.

- E porque você não está fazendo medicina mesmo? – perguntou Blaise se sentando conosco.

- Porque Lucius Malfoy precisa que o herdeiro do império comunicacional dele seja um excelente administrador e comunicador.

- Eu já falei que você é meio doido de fazer duas faculdades só para agradar o seu pai?

- Várias vezes, Blaise. – ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes – Várias vezes.

Nós ficamos quietos por algum tempo comendo, apesar de Pansy ter continuado a tentar me convencer a entrar para a tal Cia. Não que eles fossem ruins, eu havia assistido a todas as estreias porque Pansy me fez ir e tinha achado que todos tem muito talento. Mas eu não servia para atuar e algumas das pessoas do meu passado estavam na Cia., então eu achava melhor não me meter naquela história. Eu não poderia estar mais errado.

Mais tarde naquele dia, eu recebi uma ligação. Essa ligação não era nada mais nada menos que uma Pansy histérica tentando me convencer a entrar na Cia. O motivo da histeria? Rocky Horror. A Cia., após muitas discussões entre o prof. Lupin, coordenador do projeto, e sua assistente, algum nome bem estranho Tonks, iria ensaiar e apresentar o musical. Meu musical preferido. O musical que havia me tornado honesto comigo mesmo e com as pessoas que eu amo. O musical que havia me expulsado do armário e contado sobre minha sexualidade para minha mãe, meu padrinho, Blaise e Pansy.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE DIZER QUE NÃO! – gritou minha amiga mais querida e espalhafatosa. – SIMPLESMENTE NÃO PODE.

- Posso sim e vou. – respondi firmemente.

- Mas Draco...

- Pansy, eu não posso. – falei definitivamente, a interrompendo. – Não sei atuar.

- Claro que você sabe. – ela falou carinhosamente, o que me deixou surpreso. E um pouco assustado. Pansy nunca falava daquela forma. – Você atua todo dia para o seu pai. E para o resto do mundo. Você não sabe a quantidade de garotas que vem atrás de mim para falar do meu amigo multimilionário e lindo de morrer. Todo mundo naquela faculdade acha que você não namora ninguém porque se acha superior a todas as garotas.

- Quando a verdade é exatamente ao contrário disso. – comentei tristemente. Apesar de ter escolhido viver assim, eu não gostava nenhum pouco de ser solteiro e um pouco solitário. – Mas minha vida romântica não tem nada a ver com entrar para um grupo de teatro.

- Entrar para a Cia. faria maravilhas pela sua vida social.

- Não me importo com vida social... – respirei profundamente antes de continuar – E eu estudei no colégio com a maior parte deles e eles não me aceitariam.

- Você faz questão de esquecer que eu também estudei com eles no colégio e que eu também os atormentava. – Ela fez uma pausa, talvez para enfatizar seu argumento. Ou para ser dramática. – Mas eles me aceitaram e a gente convive bem agora. Às vezes a gente até sai pra beber junto, mesmo quando não tá rolando peça.

- Mas você é naturalmente carismática, Pansy.

- Você só é fechadão e emburrado porque quer. – ela suspirou, se dando por vencida. – Presta atenção, Draco, porque essa é a última vez que falo. A Cia. vai fazer Rocky Horror e você seria um Frank'n'Furter melhor que todos os membros de lá. As audições são semana que vem e você conseguiria o papel sem nem ensaiar.

Ela desligou o telefone e me deixou pensando. Eu estava mentindo. Para Pansy e para mim mesmo. O que eu mais queria era entrar para aquela peça e interpretar meu personagem preferido. E eu sabia atuar. Não só a atuação diária que todo mundo faz o tempo todo a não ser sozinho ou com quem se confia mais. Eu tinha tido aulas de teatro quando era mais novo, afinal de contas, Narcisa Malfoy não poderia ter um filho não-ator.

* * *

**Notas: **Aqui estou eu novamente, depois de muito tempo.

Para quem nunca leu uma fic minha, espero que gostem dessa e não se incomodem muito com meu estilo de escrita e com os erros de português.

Eu não tenho beta e se alguém quiser se candidatar a posição é só falar comigo.

Também aconselho a quem quiser ler a fic e nunca assistiu Rocky Horror, que assista o mais rápido que conseguir. Até porque o musical vale a pena por si!

Espero que se divirtam.


	2. Eu só posso ter ficado maluco

**Título: **There's a Light... (ou a Cia. Hogwarts de Teatro apresenta Rocky Horror Picture Show)

**Disclaimer: **Fanfic escrita por diversão e para me botar de volta ao rumo. Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter pertecem a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. e etc. Rocky Horror Picture Show também não é meu e eu não gostaria de ter problemas com quem possui os direitos. **Eu não possuo nada e nem quero dinheiro por essa história.**

**Avisos: **Slash, slash e mais um pouco de slash. Se você não sabe o que é isso, talvez seja melhor nem ler.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Eu só posso ter ficado maluco**

Não posso fazer isso!

É claro que posso!

Foi com pensamentos desse tipo que eu passei minha aula de Teoria de Atuação II (O motivo pelo qual eu fiz essa aula sempre esteve fora da minha consciência). Eu havia decidido conversar com o prof. Lupin sobre a possibilidade de entrar para a peça depois da aula e agora que ela havia acabado, eu estava me sentido a criatura mais infeliz do universo por fazer isso.

- Prof. Lupin? – chamei, mesmo com minha voz falhando.

- Sim, Sr. Malfoy? – todos os outros alunos já haviam saído da sala, então era óbvio que era eu quem o havia chamado. Mesmo assim levei um susto e tive que respirar algumas vezes para me acalmar. Então me aproximei e ele continuou. – Em que posso ajuda-lo?

- Eu só estava pensando, se por um acaso... – eu sempre falava tão melhor do que naquele momento. Eu nem parecia eu mesmo. Tentei recuperar minha confiança e falei tudo de uma vez só. – Eu poderia conversar com o senhor sobre a peça que a Cia. Hogwarts de Teatro vai apresentar nesse semestre.

- Se o senhor vai reclamar sobre a escolha do musical... – Lupin parecia alguns anos mais velho enquanto falava. – Tudo o que posso dizer é que ela foi aprovada de forma entusiasmada pelo diretor desta instituição e nada que eu ou qualquer aluno possa dizer e argumentar vai impedir a Cia. de representa-la.

- Entendo. – falei apressadamente. Então me lembrei de que eu não ia reclamar da peça e sim pedir para entrar nela. – Mas o que eu gostaria de conversar com o senhor, professor, é sobre a possibilidade de um aluno fora da Cia. entrar na peça.

- Oh... - o professor parecia realmente surpreso. – Não há nenhuma impossibilidade, desde que o aluno faça a audição e ganhe o papel.

- E o senhor acha que isso poderia acontecer em Rocky Horror?

- Mesmo que esse tipo de coisa dependa do aluno e do papel para o qual ele se candidata, acho que seria bem difícil, já que Tonks, que vai dirigir a peça, quer que tudo saia perfeitamente bem. – Então Lupin sorriu para mim. – Porém o senhor tem se destacado nesta disciplina, Sr. Malfoy, principalmente nos exercícios práticos. Então ouso dizer que mesmo que se candidate a um dos papeis principais, as chances de o senhor não conseguir o papel são mínimas.

Eu corei, sorri, agradeci e sai correndo da sala. Eu estava agindo muito longe do que eu geralmente agia ou do que era esperado de mim por ser Draco Malfoy. Mas não pude evitar. Lupin tinha enxergado através das minhas palavras impessoais e descoberto minhas intenções. Infelizmente para o meu lado racional, ele havia me incentivado e inflado meu ego. Nenhum Malfoy poderia resistir a isso. Minha correria de fuga se transformou em correria de determinação e eu acabei dentro do teatro, colocando meu nome na lista de audições no mural que fica perto dos camarins.

Acabei correndo de lá também, para que ninguém, especialmente Pansy, me visse. Eu passei o resto do dia repetindo as palavras "Você só pode estar louco" para mim mesmo. Eu pensava em como os outros iriam me tratar e no que aconteceria se meu pai descobrisse. Na hora do jantar eu estava tão pálida que a preocupação apareceu no rosto de minha mãe. Ela não podia comentar nada porque meu pai estava presente, já que ele não gostava de ser incomodado com preocupações maternais, as quais ele sempre desdenhava as chamando de desnecessárias e exageradas. Depois do jantar, subi para o meu quarto e logo as batidas na porta se seguiram.

- Draco, querido, está tudo bem? – Minha mãe já estava dentro do quarto e nada poderia impedi-la de arrancar a verdade de mim.

- Não. – ela se sentou em minha cama e pôs a mão no meu ombro.

- O que aconteceu, meu amor? – nossos olhos se encontraram e eu estava perdido. As lágrimas que eu nem sabia que existiam começaram a cair.

- Eu fiz a maior burrice da minha vida! – me joguei pra trás. Era óbvio que não conseguia convencer Pansy de que eu não sabia atuar. A única pessoa mais dramática que ela era eu.

- Achei que você já tinha realizado esse feito, Draco. – Sua voz ficou um pouco mais severa. Isso não era bom. Ela estava começando a achar que eu tinha me metido em encrenca de novo.

- Não é nada do que você está pensando, mãe. – O alivio, mesmo que imperceptível, passou por seu rosto e eu pude fazer uma pausa.

- Então o que você fez que foi tão ruim assim? – ela perguntou.

- Sabe a Cia. de Teatro da faculdade?

- Claro que sei. Eu participei dela na minha época. Os ensaios são as minhas melhores memórias de juventude. – Arranje um drama e ganhe nostalgia da sua mãe. Parabéns para mim. – A Pansy está nela, não está? Nunca entendi porque você não entrou. Você seria o melhor de todos, meu anjo, e não ficaria o dia inteiro enfornado nesse quarto estudando.

- Você pode ficar feliz, mamãe, eu me inscrevi para as audições da próxima peça.

- Draco... – Ela levantou de supetão e sorriu de forma maravilhosa. Talvez porque eu nunca tinha feito nada que a agradasse. Tudo girava em torno de Lucius. Inclusive nós dois. – Essa foi a segunda melhor noticia que você já me deu a vida.

- E qual foi a primeira? – Tive que me sentar novamente e levantar uma das sobrancelhas. Não pude resistir, foi mais forte que eu. Minha mãe me abraçou e depois segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos. Seus olhos brilhavam de alegria e eu comecei a me sentir um pouco melhor. Nunca tinha achado que agradar minha mãe seria tão melhor que agradar meu pai.

- Não se preocupe. Vou te ajudar a ensaiar. O papel já é seu. – Ela se sentou ao meu lado. – Não entendo porque você acha que isso foi uma burrice. Você sempre foi tão bom ator, para o bem e para o mal. Oh, Draco, estou tão orgulhosa de você. Claro que não podemos contar para o seu pai, mas... Qual problema?

- É a peça, mãe. – Respirei fundo. – E o papel que eu quero interpretar.

- Desde que não seja uma daquelas peças malucas que o povo acadêmico gosta de cultuar... – Me joguei para trás novamente. – Qual é a peça, Draco?

- Rocky Horror... – Sussurrei e ela obviamente não ouviu. Revirei os olhos e repeti um pouco mais alto.

- Como eu não adivinhei. – Minha mãe riu de si mesma e parou por causa da minha cara de mau humor. – Oh, Draco, é seu musical preferido. É perfeitamente normal que você não tenha resistido à chance.

- Mas...

- Querido, você vai fazer Frank'n'Furter roubar mais a cena mais do que ele normalmente rouba. – Eu olhei para a cara dela e seu sorriso doce derreteu meu coração.

**Let's do the time warp again…**

Pansy enlouqueceu com a noticia. Ela e minha mãe marcaram ensaios todos os dias até o dia das audições, que seria na próxima quinta feira. Blaise se acabou de rir e fez questão de assistir todos os malditos ensaios. Ele só ficou um pouco decepcionado porque eu não ia me caracterizar. Mas todas as vezes que eu cantava "I'm just a sweet transvestite", Blaise quase se mijava de rir. No final das contas, eu acabei me divertindo com os ensaios. Até que Pansy me contou algo na quarta-feira à noite que me deixou com os nervos a flor da pele.

- Você sabe que as audições acontecem com todo mundo assistindo, né?

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESTAR FALANDO SÉRIO!

- Mas eu estou. – Minha vontade era de torcer o pescoço dela. – Não te contei antes porque você ia ficar nervoso e desistir.

- Eu ainda posso desistir.

- Tarde demais, Draco. – disse Blaise quando parou de rir. – Você já sabe que vai arrasar nessa audição e nessa peça.

- Ele tá certo. – Nós dois olhamos para ela, incrédulos – Mesmo que eu odeie admitir isso. Além disso, sua única concorrente é uma garota e Tonks nem queria deixa-la participar da audição.

- Quem é ela? – perguntei, tentando manter o controle.

- Chang.

- Quem? – perguntou Blaise. Eu sabia muito bem quem ela era.

- Ex do Potter. – Pansy piscou para mim. – Ela não é muito boa cantora, mas atua bem. E você não vai ser o único iniciante nervoso lá. Weasley resolveu entrar na Cia. um pouco antes do anuncio da peça para melhorar a direção de atores dele e não pode sair porque tem muitos créditos faltando.

- E eu vou estar lá para te apoiar e rir da sua cara, Draco.

- Valeu, Blaise.

Dormir naquela noite não foi o que eu fiz. Passei a noite rolando na cama de um lado para o outro. De manhã, eu podia ter sido confundido com um zumbi. Assistir as aulas foi quase impossível, principalmente porque minha última aula antes do almoço era junto com Psicologia. Potter estava na sala e eu não conseguia desgrudar meus olhos da professora. No final da aula, ele sorriu meio de lado para mim e saiu rápido. Aproveitei o almoço para tirar um cochilo no carro, já que não consegui comer nada mesmo. Acordei meia hora antes da audição ainda mais nervoso. Tinha sonhado com os tempos de colégio. Da época em que eu havia tornado a vida de Potter um inferno, apesar de ele não ter precisado de mim para isso.

Harry Potter sempre foi um nome recorrente em minha casa. Desde criança eu ouvia falar com um desprezo que só a voz de Lucius poderia passar sobre o menino e seus pais que por muito pouco haviam sobrevivido a um atentado terrorista organizado por um grupo chamado Comensais da Morte. Antes de eu nascer, esse grupo e seu chefe, Tom "Voldemort" Riddle, perseguia e torturava liberais. Sendo os pais de Potter artistas, foram um dos últimos alvos desse tipo de atentado na época. A questão é que Voldemort foi preso em flagrante no atentado aos Potter e mesmo assim, ele continuou comandando os Comensais, esperando o momento certo.

Enquanto estávamos no colégio, Potter sobreviveu a vários atentados até, que com a ajuda de algumas pessoas que acreditavam nele (sendo um deles foi meu padrinho, sendo que até hoje eu ainda não entendi o motivo, já que ele não gosta nem um pouco dos Potter) conseguiu provar que Riddle e os Comensais estavam por trás de tudo. Riddle foi condenado à morte e muitos dos Comensais cumprem prisão perpetua, inclusive uma das irmãs da minha mãe. Meu pai conseguiu se livrar da pena com uma quantidade imensa de dinheiro e informações sigilosas sobre a organização.

A lembrança dessa época me fez querer desistir de tudo e voltar para a Itália. Eu não havia enfrentado os escândalos, porque tinha viajado pouco antes deles acontecerem. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver Lucius prospero e livre como sempre ao voltar para a casa. Nosso relacionamento não mudou e nem vai. Sai do carro determinado, como se fosse destruir o mundo perfeito dele.

Entrei no teatro e todas as cabeças se viraram para mim, assim como eu já estava esperando. Todas menos a dele. Pelo que Pansy havia me dito, Tonks havia revelado apenas quantas pessoas iriam fazer teste para cada papel. Mas todos adivinharam que alguém de fora iria audicionar para Frank'n'Furter. Eles só não esperavam que fosse eu.

- Sr. Malfoy, estou muito feliz por ter vindo. – disse uma mulher de cabelos roxos, que Pansy me indicou como sendo a diretora Tonks. – Fiquei muita satisfeita com a sua coragem. Frank é um dos melhores personagens do gênero musical e apenas atores muitos talentosos e especiais são capazes de interpreta-lo. Remus disse que você é muito bom.

Apenas acenei com a cabeça e me sentei junto com Pansy e Blaise. Tonks subiu aos tropeços no palco. Os outros continuavam me observando e o queixo de Weasley estava caído. Apenas Potter e Granger realmente prestavam atenção no a diretora da peça dizia. Os outros cochichavam entre si. Tentei me concentrar apenas no que ia cantar em alguns momentos.

- Estou apenas esperando Remus para começar as audições. Apesar de ser contra este musical, ele quer observar tudo que acontece de perto. Enquanto isso, vou falar a ordem em que os testes vão acontecer. – uma menina muito branca e com cabelos loiros muito longos apareceu ao lado de Tonks no palco e passou uma prancheta para ela. – Brigada, Luna. A ordem será a seguinte: Janet, Brad, Eddie, Columbia e Frank'n'Furter. Os papéis de Riff Raff, Magenta e Dr. Scott já foram escolhidos, já que ninguém mais se candidatou além dos escolhidos. E para total vergonha dessa Cia., absolutamente ninguém se inscreveu para ser o Criminologista, Rocky, Ralph e Beth, então eles serão interpretados por quem não for escolhido para os outros papéis. Ah, Remus chegou, então podemos começar.

Foi dado um tempo para as pessoas se prepararem. Tonks, Lupin e a tal da Luna se sentaram a mesa de audições com as listas e a luz foi apagada. Um refletor foi ligado no palco e Lupin chamou as participantes da primeira audição. A primeira a subir no palco foi Parvati Patil, que cantou de forma decepcionante Over The Frankenstein Place. Depois foi Chang, que cantou a mesma música, e apesar de ter cantado direito, não havia emoção. Depois foi Ginny Weasley e não posso deixar de dizer que ela me surpreendeu. Ela cantou Touch-A Touch-A Touch-Me e fez Blaise soltar sons que em condições normais de temperatura e pressão não se ouviria dele. O papel era dela e ela sabia.

- O jeitinho de boa moça nunca me enganou... – sussurrou Pansy no meu ouvido.

Como Zacharias Smith sumiu na hora da audição para Brad, então Tonks resolveu chamar Cormac McLaggen e Weasley para a audição de Eddie. McLaggen cantou e dançou Hot Patootie perfeitamente, mas havia algo faltando. E esse algo foi encontrado na vez de Weasley, que cantou direitinho, mas pecou na dança. A decisão havia ficado difícil para esse papel. Então foi a vez da audição para Columbia e Chang foi primeiro. Pelo que Pansy tinha me dito, a oriental tinha se inscrito para todos os papéis femininos da peça além do papel de Frank'n'Furter. Ela foi bem até que desafinou. Não sei como conseguiu terminar a música e ainda sair de cabeça erguida. Então foi a vez de Pansy e eu nem preciso dizer que ela arrasou. Pansy fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para conseguir o papel. Até sapateado. Boa parte do grupo a aplaudiu, o que me deixou impressionado. Eu achava que o bom relacionamento dela com o resto da Cia. era por educação deles e pelo carisma melodramático dela.

- Parabéns, Pansy. Você se superou. – foi o comentário de Blaise assim que ela se sentou novamente. Pansy o ignorou, o que só o fez rir.

Smith reapareceu e foi o primeiro a subir no palco. Ele desafinou na segunda linha de Dammit, Janet e saiu do palco (e do teatro) batendo os pés furiosamente. Diggory foi depois e eu achei que ele ia conseguir o papel, até que Potter subiu no palco. Parecendo meio encabulado, ele cantou incrivelmente bem e lá pro meio da música ele era Brad. As palmas foram unanimes no final. Então eu fiquei ainda mais nervoso. Era minha vez e Potter estava na peça.

Chang foi primeiro, determinada a conseguir o papel. Modéstia a parte, ela não chegava aos meus pés. E tinha escolhido a música errada para aquela audição. Para ser Frank'n'Furter, Sweet Transvestite é a música. Subi no palco e vi os queixos caídos quando comecei a cantar. Fiz tudo o que tinha ensaiado e dei meu melhor. Quando terminei recebi palmas também. Não tão entusiásticas quanto às de Potter, mas eu fiquei satisfeito. Voltei ao meu lugar guiado pelo sorriso sarcástico de Blaise no escuro.

- Você foi incrível... – Pansy me deu um beijo na bochecha – Superou as apresentações de todo mundo.

- Você também foi excelente. – respondi e pensei ter visto um rubor em suas bochechas.

- Parabéns, Draco. – disse Blaise, me dando tapinhas nas costas.

- Você não me dá parabéns, mas dá pro Draco! – Pansy deu um tapa no ombro dele e se levantou. Blaise olhou para a minha cara e começou a rir. Ele realmente tinha se divertido com as audições, enquanto ela, ofendida, saiu em direção aos membros da Cia.

Remus e Tonks se retiraram para conversar sobre as audições e os outros começaram a conversar em voz alta. Chang dizia que ia conseguir todos os papéis e que teria que escolher. A maior parte contestou. Eles se davam parabéns e faziam criticas construtivas entre si. Granger então levantou da onde estava e veio até onde eu e Blaise estávamos sentados. Ela parecia um pouco nervosa, mas seus olhos demonstravam sua determinação em fazer a coisa certa. Pansy estava com ela, o que para mim, era uma visão um pouco estranha, já que minha amiga tinha sido uma grande pedra no sapato da outra durante o colégio.

- Você foi muito bem, Malfoy. – Granger disse, conseguindo ser séria e simpática ao mesmo tempo. – Me surpreendeu bastante e eu fico muito feliz por você ter tirado o papel da Chang.

Apesar de surpreso, agradeci de verdade e acho que ela percebeu. Ela deu um micro sorriso e voltou para seu lugar. As palavras dela me deixaram um pouco mais relaxado e menos ansioso em relação à loucura que eu estava cometendo. Se eu conseguisse manter uma relação civilizada com aquele grupo, então tudo sairia melhor do que as expectativas iniciais. Então uma saltitante Luna, que tinha ficado em outro mundo até aquele momento, veio até a gente.

- Se sua voz fosse um pouco mais aguda, você seria a Columbia perfeita... – ela falou para Pansy, com uma voz sonhadora e parecendo não a ver de verdade, apesar de estar olhando para ela.

- Se a voz dela fosse mais aguda, ninguém aguentaria conviver com ela. – disse Blaise a provocando. Pansy deu outro tapa nele, mas Luna não parecia ter percebido nada.

- Malfoy, o papel é seu, mas acho que você poderia ter sido mais sensual. – ela meio que cantarolou e saiu saltitando.

- Ela é assim mesmo. – disse Pansy, respondeu ao meu olhar. – Se você tivesse sido mais sensual, teria que ter tirado a roupa e simulado sexo com cinco homens muito quentes.

- Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. – Blaise mexia a cabeça como se quisesse tira-la do pescoço. – Imagem mental.

- Pansy, querida, você tem que controlar seus hormônios. – falei, por pena do meu melhor amigo.

- Vocês dois sabem que no fundo querem se comer. – Nós dois fizemos cara de nojo. – E obrigada pelo diagnóstico, dr. Malfoy.

Nesse momento, Tonks subiu ao palco e deu parabéns para todos. Começou então a falar de quão importante esse musical era e é ainda hoje para... Eu parei de prestar atenção. Depois de uns cinco minutos desse falatório, Lupin subiu no palco com um papel na mão e tentou fazer Tonks parar de falar. Só quando ele ameaçou terminar com a peça naquele momento por falta de comprometimento dela, foi que Tonks se ligou e deu a palavra ao professor.

- Apesar de eu ainda ser contra a montagem dessa peça nas atuais circunstâncias, muitos talentos foram revelados durante essa tarde, alguns dos quais eu já suspeitava já faz tempo, então é tarde demais para voltar atrás. O que significa que ficarei ao lado de vocês e enfrentaremos os juntos, pois eles virão. Se vocês realmente amam Rocky Horror, esse é o momento de mostrar ao mundo. – ele respirou e continuou. – Vamos então ao elenco principal. Nosso Brad será nada mais nada menos que o Sr. Harry Potter. Janet será interpretada pela Srta. Ginny Weasley. O Sr. Ron Weasley será nosso Eddie. Riff Raff e Magenta serão os srs. Fred e George Weasley. Columbia será interpretada pela Srta. Pansy Parkinson e o Sr. Neville Longbottom será nosso Dr. Scott. O Criminologista será interpretado pelo Sr. Zacharias Smith. Ralph e Beth vão ser feitos pelo Sr. Cedric Diggory e pela Srta. Cho Chang. Rocky será o Sr. Cormac McLaggen e Fank'n'Furter será interpretado pelo Sr. Draco Malfoy. – meu mundo parou. Eu tinha conseguido o papel. – Agradeço a todos que participaram das audições e quem não foi chamado para os papéis principais poderá participar da peça ajudando nos bastidores e como coro. Bom final de tarde a todos.

Todos começaram a se levantar e sair do teatro, mas eu não conseguia me mexer. Blaise e Pansy comemoravam, porém eu havia entrado em estado de choque. Eu pensei em tudo de bom que essa peça poderia me trazer e também tudo de mal. Minha mente fervilhava e eu fiquei parado e quieto. Minha visão começou a rodar e eu devo ter começado a ficar verde, porque meus amigos se sentaram e começaram a me perguntar se eu estava bem. Tentei responder, mas minha voz não saia. Lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos e Pansy me abraçou.

- Cara, não precisa chorar. Vai dar tudo certo. – falou Blaise, um pouco preocupado.

- São lágrimas de alegria... – respondi com voz rouca e embargada.

* * *

**Notas: **Nhu!

Estou muito feliz, porque já tenho reviews! E todas são positivas.

Estou tendo uns probleminhas com a minha internet e por isso ainda não as respondi.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo!


	3. O que é que tem de errado com o texto?

**Título: **There's a Light... (ou a Cia. Hogwarts de Teatro apresenta Rocky Horror Picture Show)

**Disclaimer: **Fanfic escrita por diversão e para me botar de volta ao rumo. Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter pertecem a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. e etc. Rocky Horror Picture Show também não é meu e eu não gostaria de ter problemas com quem possui os direitos. **Eu não possuo nada e nem quero dinheiro por essa história.**

**Avisos: **Slash, slash e mais um pouco de slash. Se você não sabe o que é isso, talvez seja melhor nem ler.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: O que é que tem de errado com o texto?**

Pansy queria que a gente saísse para comemorar minha entrada na peça e na Cia., mas eu precisava urgentemente contar para minha mãe. Apesar de ter decido fazer o teste por mim mesmo, a empolgação e o orgulho que minha mãe estava sentindo eram tão importantes quanto tudo que eu estava sentindo no momento. Peguei meu carro e voltei para casa dirigindo como um louco, ainda tentando absorver a notícia. Eu seria Frank'n'Furter. E nada me faria desistir do papel dos meus sonhos.

Chegando a casa, perguntei para sra. Bates, nossa governanta, onde estava minha mãe. Ela me disse meus pais estavam conversando no escritório e aquilo tirou o sorriso da minha cara. Então pedi a ela que avisasse minha mãe que eu queria falar com ela, mas só quando meu pai não estivesse em casa. A sra. Bates não estranhou o pedido, já que de algum tempo para cá (precisamente desde que eu tinha saído do armário para minha mãe) era comum eu e minha mãe só conversarmos quando meu pai não estava.

Infelizmente, Lucius Malfoy estava disposto a passar um tempo de qualidade com a família naquela noite, perguntando como eu estava indo na faculdade a partir dos mínimos detalhes. Ele também aproveitou para fazer um longo e entediante relatório de como iam os negócios e zombar da minha mãe por não ter nada para fazer. Mas ela, como sempre, não se abalou com os comentários dele e apesar de não estar sorrindo abertamente, eu percebia sua felicidade toda vez que olhava para mim.

Quando finalmente pude ir para meu quarto, tudo que pude fazer foi me jogar na cama e dormir de tão cansado que estava me sentindo. Sonhos que misturavam motocicletas em alta velocidade, raios lasers, cabelos loiros extremamente longos ao vento e uma quantidade absurda de paetês vermelhos brilhantes acabaram me fazendo acordar atrasado no dia seguinte. Depois de um banho rápido e de colocar a primeira roupa limpa que apareceu na minha frente, desci para o café da manhã. Para minha sorte, meu pai já tinha saído para trabalhar e assim que sentei a mesa, minha mãe perguntou:

- Como foi a audição, querido?

- Consegui o papel, mãe... – Falei sorrindo para ela, que tinha acabado de pegar uma colherada de iogurte. Minha mãe soltou a colher sem se importar onde ela cairia e me abraçou forte.

- Estou tão orgulhosa de você, Draco.

- Também estou, mãe. – sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ela me soltou do abraço e uma lágrima caia por sua bochecha, deixando um rastro sem maquiagem em seu rosto.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz, querido. Você pode ter feitos algumas bobagens na sua vida, mas você também merece ser feliz e eu sei que fazer essa peça vai te ajudar a ser feliz.

- É só uma peça, mãe. – falei tentando ser sério, mas Narcisa Malfoy sempre via por de trás das minhas defesas.

- Rocky Horror sempre teve um poder sobre você, querido. – ela voltou ao seu café da manhã – E ela sempre muda a vida das pessoas que atuam nela. Mudou a minha.

- Você já esteve em Rocky Horror? – perguntei depois de uma longa pausa. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e sorriu nostalgicamente.

- Foi no meu ultimo ano de faculdade. O filme tinha saído há apenas seis meses e aquela foi a última peça que o professor Dumbledore dirigiu. Por causa dela, a Cia. ficou parada até o seu professor a reativar, devido a quantidade de protestos. A gente nem chegou a fazer a estreia. – ela respirou fundo e olhou em meus olhos. – Seu pai também estava nela. Ele foi o Riff Raff e sua tia Bellatrix foi a Magenta. Eu era a Columbia. Foi nessa época que nós começamos a namorar.

Eu estava chocado. Como assim meu pai tinha atuado em Rocky Horror? Minha mãe me deu um beijo na testa e saiu da sala de jantar. As memórias dos tempos de namoro, apesar de felizes, sempre faziam mal para minha mãe. Eu não sabia a história toda, mas desconfiava que as coisas desandaram para meus pais um pouco antes de eu nascer, quando meu avô morreu e meu pai foi obrigado a tomar conta dos negócios lícitos e não-lícitos da família. Os três anos entre esse momento e o meu nascimento nunca são comentados e parecem ser extremamente dolorosos para ambos. E para completar a infelicidade da minha mãe, ela descobriu que meu pai tinha várias amantes quando eu tinha cinco anos. Acho que ela não o largou por causa de mim. A sra. Bates me acordou dos meus devaneios me perguntando se eu já não deveria estar na faculdade. Como ela estava certa, eu fui o mais rápido que podia para Hogwarts.

**Let's do the time warp again…**

Pansy havia tentado me tirar de casa o final de semana inteiro, sem nenhum sucesso. Então quando nos encontramos para almoçar na segunda feira, ela estava uma fera. Reclamou comigo o tempo inteiro e até Blaise ficou assustado. Depois que ela foi embora, ele me contou que ela tinha saído com o pessoal da Cia. o sábado à noite e que a Chang, a Brown e o Smith tinham passado boa parte do tempo reclamando da minha escalação para a peça. O que me surpreendeu foi que apesar da Pansy ter discutido feio com elas, foi Granger que saiu de cabeça quente da história. Pelo jeito, ela apoiou Pansy na discussão, perdeu as estribeiras com a Brown e ainda brigou com o Weasley. Blaise ainda falou que quando Ginny Weasley perguntou para ela porque tanto entusiasmo em me defender, Granger disse que era porque ela não ia ficar calada ouvindo tanta baboseira e preconceito , só porque eu era novo na Cia. e melhor ator do que eles.

Aquilo mexeu profundamente comigo. Eu me sentia envergonhado por tudo que havia feito com ela durante o colégio. Todos os nomes e todas as coisas que tinha feito para prejudica-la e prejudicar seus amigos. Não consegui prestar atenção em nada a partir daquele momento e quando passei por Granger nos corredores, não tive coragem de fazer mais do que um gesto de reconhecimento com a cabeça. Fiquei nervoso por causa do ensaio no dia seguinte e perdi mais uma noite de sono. Não queria sair da cama, mas Pansy, que ficou sabendo que Blaise havia me contado sobre a discussão, fez questão de ir me buscar em casa e na cama no dia seguinte.

Durante toda a manhã, fiquei ensaiando minha demissão da peça na minha mente. Aquilo era loucura e eu simplesmente devia ter ficado no meu canto. No almoço, eu não consegui comer e meus amigos me olhavam com cara de preocupados. Então Pansy começou a reclamar em voz baixa com Blaise e ele tentou se defender aos sussurros. Eu olhei em volta e vi Luna Lovegood almoçando sozinha e parecendo a criatura mais serena do universo. Aquilo me acalmou o suficiente para prestar atenção no que meus amigos discutiam.

- Até agora não entendi o que fiz de tão errado. – Blaise falou um pouco mais alto do que deveria. – Ele precisava saber por que você estava tão irritada.

- Você sabe muito bem que é por causa do que você falou que ele vai desistir da peça, porque acha que ninguém vai aceitar ele lá. – ele fez cara de entendimento e ela continuou sussurrando. – Sendo que isso tudo ia ajudar tanto ele. O Draco nem parece mais com ele mesmo. Sempre preocupado demais, envergonhado demais. Ele nem faz tantos comentários irônicos.

- Eu não vou desistir, Pansy. – decidi falar e os dois olharam assustados para mim. Eles não tinham percebido que eu estava ouvindo. Os dois então sorriram para mim e o clima ficou menos tenso na mesa. Era verdade que há poucos minutos eu estava decidido a desistir do papel da minha vida, mas a visão de Luna, tão diferente e tão segura de si, me fez querer ser como ela. Sem me importar com o que os outros pensam de mim.

Nós três ficamos comendo em silêncio, sendo que o alivio dos meus amigos era perceptível no ar. Luna terminou seu pudim e passou por nós falando "Alô", o que deixou eu e Blaise um pouco desconcertados. Nós ficamos por ali até a hora do ensaio e Blaise, por falta de coisa melhor para fazer, foi conosco para o teatro. Os ensaios da Cia. eram abertos ao público, mas raramente alguém aparecia, já que praticamente ninguém em toda Hogwarts se interessava por teatro.

Chegamos quando Finnigan e Thomas acabavam de montar um telão no palco. Eles nos cumprimentaram cordialmente, mas havia certa tensão sexual entre o irlandês e Pansy. Blaise cochichou algo para ela, que olhou de cara feia para ele. Então um fragmento de memória veio até minha mente, onde Pansy me contava que tinha terminado com alguém da Cia. Decidi que iria observar e ter certeza antes de perguntar a ela sobre esse relacionamento. O resto do grupo foi chegando aos poucos até que Tonks apareceu com seus cabelos roxos e anunciou que iríamos fazer hoje.

- Nós vamos assistir ao filme e peço a todos os atores principais que prestem atenção em seus personagens, porque não temos tempo a perder.

Com estas palavras, as luzes do teatro foram apagadas e o filme começou a passar. Apesar de estar prestando atenção na tela, percebi que Potter, que estava sentado na minha diagonal ao lado de Ginny Weasley, ficava cada vez mais corado. Parecia que não era só eu que tinha pensado em votar atrás. Então comecei a reparar nos outros. Weasley parecia feliz de não aparecer muito e McLaggen não parecia nem um pouco desconfortável com a ideia de usar uma sunga dourada (a situação dele mudou um pouco quando chegou a cena em todos usam corset, meia arrastão e salto alto). Chang parecia reclamar de tudo em voz baixa com Diggory e Granger e Luna estavam tomando notas. A Weasley parecia prestar mais atenção na coloração incomum nos olhos de Potter e as outras meninas conversavam e davam risadinhas, enquanto Pansy as mandava calar a boca. Os gêmeos tinham cara de estar conspirando contra tudo e todos e Longbottom parecia bem nervoso com toda a situação.

Quando o filme acabou e depois de algumas cotoveladas em Blaise para que ele acordasse, Tonks subiu a o palco e quase derrubou telão. Após de pedir silêncio várias vezes e de tentar controlar o grupo como Lupin teria feito, Granger foi ajuda-la e elas finalmente conseguiram silêncio. Luna subiu apareceu com os braços cheios de papéis e Tonks sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- A Luna vai distribuir os textos e peço a todos que os estudem bastante até nosso próximo ensaio de quinta feira, porque nós vamos fazer nossa primeira leitura... – Tonks foi interrompida pela entrada de um furioso prof. Lupin.

- Srta. Lovegood, não distribua esses papéis.

- Remus, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Tonks quase caindo do palco no processo de descer.

- Ninfadora...

- Não me chame de Ninfadora! – Tonks falou com tanta raiva que seu cabelo parecia ter mudado de cor.

- Achei que tínhamos combinado que você ia adaptar o texto para a apresentação. – falou Lupin, ignorando a interrupção.

- Eu adaptei o texto. – ela falou com um pouco de má vontade.

- Sua versão é pior que o filme! – Lupin falou sem a normal cautela e comedição. O queixo de Tonks caiu e ela cruzou os braços, parecendo magoada. – Desculpe, me expressei mal. O que tentei dizer é que a sua versão é mais... – nesse momento, ele parecia sem palavras, mas a carranca dela o fez continuar – É mais picante que a versão do filme.

- E qual o problema? Não estamos mais nos anos 70, onde travestis e libertinagem são normais.

- Mesmo que os tempos sejam outros, seu texto é inapropriado para uma apresentação de teatro universitário.

Antes que Tonks respondesse, Granger aconselhou os dois a irem resolver essa questão com o diretor Dumbledore e eles nos liberaram para ir. Luna guardou os textos em sua bolsa e alguns foram até ela pedir o texto. Não entendi o que ela disse, mas todos saíram sem texto. Pansy então foi até ela e depois de alguns minutos ela voltou, pedindo que só perguntássemos depois que estivéssemos fora do teatro. Potter e a Weasley saíram na nossa frente de mãos dadas. Eu comecei a me sentir estranho, como se meu estômago tivesse caído do lugar onde ele geralmente fica.

- E então? – perguntou Blaise, quando estávamos chegando ao estacionamento.

- Eu perguntei para a Luna se ela tinha lido o roteiro e ela disse que sim. – Pansy respirou fundo e continuou. – Perguntei para ela o que tinha nele para causar tanta discussão entre Lupin e Tonks, porque eles nunca brigam assim, e ela disse que não tinha nada mais, mas que talvez Lupin tivesse ficado nervoso com os beijos e caricias mais explicitas que a Tonks pôs no texto.

- Como assim? – Blaise perguntou e eu já estava com palpitações no peito e suando frio antes da resposta dela.

- Um exemplo é a cena quando o Frank'n'Furter vai para a cama com o Rocky, que não aparece nada do que eles fazem no filme. Mas no texto da Tonks, eles começam a se beijar e a mão do Frank fica boba antes da cortina em volta da cama se fechar. – Pansy olhou para mim – Draco, você tá bem?

- Acho que não... – respondi e os dois me carregaram até o carro de Pansy.

Depois de me colocarem no banco de trás, Blaise foi comprar alguma coisa para eu beber e comer, porque minha pressão tinha baixado. Eu não estava conseguindo pensar direito e a cara de preocupação de Pansy estava me fazendo sentir pior. Depois que Blaise voltou com água e um pacote de batatas fritas e os dois me fizeram comer e descansar um pouco, os dois começaram a conversar sobre a questão do texto e eu me esforcei para não ouvi-los, o que não foi muito difícil.

- Draco... – Blaise me chamou, mas pela sua cara, ele já estava fazendo isso por algum tempo. – O que você vai fazer se o Dumbledore permitir o texto da Tonks?

- Ele não vai fazer isso. – Pansy respondeu por mim. – Dumbledore pode ser incomum e até um pouco maluco, mas ele é sensato o suficiente para não embarcar na maluquice da Tonks.

- Acho que a gente vai ter que esperar para ver... – foi a única coisa que falei, antes deles me levarem para casa.

A espera não foi muito longa. O tempo correu de acordo com o meu medo. Rápido e urgente. Conversei com minha mãe, ela logo percebeu que tinha algo de errado comigo, e me aconselhou a não desistir da peça e conversar com a Tonks sobre o meu desconforto de fazer essas cenas. Claro que para conversar com a diretora eu teria que explicar que o meu desconforto não é exatamente meu. Eu não teria nenhum problema em fazer cenas picantes com os outros atores e provavelmente nem com as atrizes, mas que talvez Potter e McLaggen se sentissem incomodados de fazer as cenas comigo, já que eu sou gay. A expectativa dessa conversa não era muito animadora.

Logo no inicio de quinta, eu pude respirar aliviado. Tonks estava com cara de poucos amigos e dava respostas atravessadas a quem falasse com ela. Mas quando Lupin apareceu com olheiras muito profundas embaixo dos olhos e uma áurea mal humorada, meu coração bateu mais forte e eu me senti extremamente ansioso. Quando o grupo estava completo, nem Tonks nem Lupin subiram no palco. Houve uma movimentação na parte de trás do teatro e o prof. Dumbledore se encaminhou ao palco.

- Todos vocês devem estar se perguntando o que o diretor está fazendo aqui. – ele deu um sorriso alegre e continuou. – Por causa de diferenças de pensamento muito grande, a Srta. Tonks e o prof. Lupin vieram até o meu escritório na terça feira, decidir o que seria feito em relação ao roteiro da peça que você estão montando. – Dumbledore fez uma pausa e sua voz se tornou mais séria. – Após analisar o texto que a Srta. Tonks escreveu, decidi que o texto deveria ser modificado devido aos passos além que foram dados em certas cenas. Então encarreguei ao prof. Lupin juntamente com a Srta. Tonks de reescreverem o roteiro de forma que o texto agradasse a ambos. E de acordo com o que me foi apresentado nesta manhã, ouso dizer que eles conseguiram. As Srtas. Granger e Lovegood vão distribuir os textos e eu espero que não haja mais problemas. – o diretor sorriu novamente, se despediu e saiu.

Os textos foram passados e agora era óbvio o motivo do mau humor do professor e de sua assistente. Eles haviam sido obrigados a trabalhar juntos em algo que eles dificilmente chegariam a um consenso. Fizemos a primeira leitura sentados na plateia mesmo e com o prof. Lupin lendo o que não era fala. As falas eram as mesmas do original, assim como as músicas, mas as ações não estavam bem descritas. Após a leitura, Tonks explicou que a única forma de entrar em concordância com Lupin era deixar as ações livres para nós encontrarmos a melhor forma de fazer as coisas. Aquilo me deixou aliviado por um lado, porque provavelmente as coisas não iam ficar muito picantes. Mas por outro lado, aquilo significava que o elenco deveria estar muito bem entrosado para conseguir uma boa performance.

* * *

**Notas: **Oi, gente.

Um novo capítulo para vocês.

Espero que tenham gostado desse também.

Só avisando antecipadamente para vocês se prepararem, no próximo capítulo tem lemon.

Tô nervosa. Bjos.


	4. Nada como sexo para esquecer da vida

**Título: **There's a Light... (ou a Cia. Hogwarts de Teatro apresenta Rocky Horror Picture Show)

**Disclaimer: **Fanfic escrita por diversão e para me botar de volta ao rumo. Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter pertecem a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. e etc. Rocky Horror Picture Show também não é meu e eu não gostaria de ter problemas com quem possui os direitos. **Eu não possuo nada e nem quero dinheiro por essa história.**

**Avisos: **Slash, slash e mais um pouco de slash. Se você não sabe o que é isso, talvez seja melhor nem ler.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Nada como sexo para esquecer a vida.**

Eu estava nervoso. Aonde quer que alguém da Cia. passasse, cabeças se viravam e cochichos eram ouvidos. Percebi logo na sexta de manhã, quando as gêmeas Patil passaram por mim no corredor. No almoço, vi um grupinho de garotas cochichando enquanto Pansy passava. Assim que se sentou e ouviu risinhos, ela deu uma resposta malcriada e o grupo fez cara de ofendido. Pansy não fez nenhum comentário e eu e Blaise achamos mais sensato não falar nada. Por causa disso, acabei olhando em volta e vi Longbottom procurando um lugar para se sentar, mas as pessoas, que geralmente ignoravam a existência dele, o olhavam atravessado. Pansy percebeu também e olhou de mim para Blaise.

- Hey, Neville... – ela chamou, acenando para ele. O menino se assustou, principalmente ao me ver. Ele olhou para os lados, como se para se certificar de que estavam falando com ele e veio andando até nossa mesa.

- Oi, Pansy... – ele responde, meio incerto.

- Onde estão Seamus e Dean?

- Vendo umas coisas no teatro... – ele sorriu meio nervoso. Geralmente, Longbottom almoçava e ficava junto de Finnigan e Thomas.

- Então porque não se senta conosco? – Convidou Pansy. Blaise quase engasgou e Longbottom olhou para mim, pedindo permissão. Aquilo me deixou extremamente envergonhado. Ele também havia sofrido um bocado em minhas mãos durante o colégio. Eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça e ele se sentou. Blaise se manteve sério, mas eu via a diversão no seu olhar. - Você não precisa ficar assim, Neville... – continuou minha amiga – Eles não mordem... – então ela sussurrou para ele – A não ser que você queira.

Longbottom corou e isso melhorou o humor de Pansy. Ela tentou descontrair o garoto, dizendo que era brincadeira e tentou dar um chute em Blaise, para ele fazer alguma coisa, mas acertou minha perna e Blaise riu de qualquer forma. Tudo era sempre uma piada para ele. Pansy então puxou papo com ele sobre jardinagem e Longbottom começou a relaxar. Blaise então piscou o olho para mim e eu me levantei. Saí andando, querendo ficar sozinho.

Por mais que Pansy estivesse acostumada a conviver com os outros, tudo era novo para mim. Eu não conseguia passar a borracha ou virar a página. Eu sentia que todos os meus erros e problemas eram esfregados na minha cara quando estava com os outros. Para mim, já era bem difícil ser eu mesmo perto dos meus amigos, imagina só perto de quem eu maltratava diariamente. Acabei indo embora. Hogwarts naquele momento estava me sufocando.

À noite, Blaise foi me visitar. Lucius estava viajando a trabalho e minha mãe tinha se convidado para ir junto, então estávamos sozinhos em casa. Blaise tinha levado um filme, porque sabia que ia demorar para eu me abrir. Era uma comédia romântica, mas eu não estava prestando atenção. Os acontecimentos dessa última semana estavam passando pela minha cabeça e eu estava me sentindo confuso. Quando o filme acabou, Blaise acendeu a luz e se sentou de frente para mim.

- Eu contei para Pansy... – ele falou, sério. – Sobre como a gente se conheceu.

- Ah... – nós tínhamos prometido que não íamos falar sobre aquilo com Pansy.

- Você sabe o quão irritante e persistente ela pode ser...

- Tudo bem, Blaise. – respirei fundo – Acho que já estava na hora dela saber.

- Foi por isso que ela fez aquela brincadeira hoje. Para me provocar. – eu desviei o olhar. – Bem, pra provocar Longbottom também. Você não tem ideia das coisas que ela me contou.

- Eu não me importo... – Ele segurou minhas mãos. Provavelmente para me impedir de fugir.

- Ela quis ir atrás de você, mas eu impedi. – Blaise segurou meu rosto delicadamente e me fez olhar para ele novamente. – Achei que queria ficar sozinho.

Eu deveria agradecer e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem. Mas o toque no meu rosto e o olhar carinhoso de Blaise me fizeram beija-lo. Memórias de tempos melhores vieram a minha mente. Fui para a Itália, fugindo dos meus problemas e no inicio parecia ter funcionado. Eu ia a festas, dançava e me divertia. Porém seguia duas regras: Não beber e não ir embora com ninguém. Até que numa noite, Blaise apareceu na minha vida. E nunca mais foi embora. Ele me pagou bebidas e o levei para o apartamento onde morava. Nós conversamos um pouco, mas a tensão sexual foi mais forte. No dia seguinte, eu acordei sozinho na cama e fiquei aliviado. Então ele entrou carregando duas canecas de chá fumegante. Apesar de constrangido, Blaise me fez relaxar e sair da minha própria mente. Acabamos virando amigos com benefícios. Veio então à época de voltar para a Inglaterra e ele veio comigo. Nós combinamos deixar o sexo para trás e depois dele conhecer Pansy, de não contar a ela.

Blaise correspondeu meu beijo. Talvez por saudade ou por pena. Agora não era o momento de se importar com isso. Não, quando aquelas duas mãos masculinas estão por debaixo da sua camiseta, definitivamente não é momento de pensar em nada. Ele tirou minha camiseta e me beijou novamente. Fui me deixando levar pelas sensações. Suas mãos contornando meus músculos. Sua língua em minha orelha. Seus dentes mordiscando meu pescoço. Nossas ereções se tocando por debaixo das calças.

- Acho que a gente devia ir pro seu quarto... – ele falou, depois de arrancar muitos gemidos meus ao mordiscar meus mamilos.

- Certo. – respondi, o beijando novamente.

Blaise pegou minha camiseta e foi na frente. Eu o segui, observando seu corpo torneado e moreno. Nós chegamos ao quarto e ele fechou a porta e as cortinas, enquanto eu me jogava na cama. Logo seu corpo estava sobre o meu e nos beijamos. Minhas mãos passeavam por seu corpo sem pudores e o ajudei a tirar sua camisa. Trocamos de posição e abri a calça dele apressadamente, sendo que ele fazia o mesmo em mim. Tirei calça e cueca ao mesmo tempo e meus lábios salivaram ao ver seu pênis ereto. Até ver Blaise completamente nu, eu não tinha percebido o quanto sentia falta de sexo. Abocanhei órgão sexual a minha frente e comecei a chupa-lo profundamente. Meu nome sendo gemido logo chegou aos meus ouvidos e olhei para ele. Nossos olhos se encontraram e Blaise riu, gozando na minha boca.

Dei um tapa na sua coxa e o beijei, dividindo seu sêmen com ele. Senti um pouco caindo pelo meu queixo e Blaise lambeu. Afinal só alguém tão liberal na cama para gostar tanto do próprio gosto. Invertemos as posições novamente e ele tirou o restante das minhas roupas, me olhando safado. Eu não tinha ideia do que ele ia inventar. Com Blaise, cada transa era uma invenção nova. Então ele se virou e começou a procurar algo embaixo da cama. Primeiro eu não entendi exatamente o que ele estava fazendo, até que algo fez barulho e ele piscou para mim.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – eu perguntei, ultrajado, me levantando.

- Calma, Dray... – ele disse, enquanto eu tentava impedi-lo de pegar a caixa embaixo da cama. – Você vai gostar... – ele me empurrou de volta para a cama e colocou a caixa diante de si.

- Você é muito seguro de si mesmo, Blaise.

- Quando eu fiz algo que você não gostou? – abri a boca para replicar, mas a fechei novamente. Então ele abriu a caixa e meu rosto corou. – Nossa, quanta coisa. – Ele tirou um vibrador roxo da caixa, depois de remexer um pouco. – Quando eu te conheci, você era uma quase virgem puritana.

Fiz cara de emburrado e ele riu, tirando outro vibrador da caixa, que eu só tinha usado uma vez. Ele então olhou para mim e eu apontei para a gaveta do criado mudo. Blaise colocou a caixa de volta no chão e pegou o lubrificante na gaveta. Ergui minha sobrancelha e ele espalhou um pouco de lubrificante em seus dedos, colocando dois de uma vez na minha entrada. A invasão me pegou de surpresa, mas os movimentos precisos de Blaise me fizeram relaxar. Ele então botou mais um dedo e espalhou lubrificante nos meus. Logo os coloquei um a um na entrada dele e gememos juntos.

Blaise então tirou seus dedos de dentro de mim e passou lubrificante no vibrador roxo. Ele me penetrou com o aparelho aos poucos e quando o roxo tinha desaparecido completamente dentro de mim, ele o ligou. Apesar de ainda sentir um pouco de dor, a sensação foi incrível. Meus dedos escapuliram de dentro de Blaise e ele pegou o outro vibrador. Repetiu a operação e se penetrou com ele. A visão daquilo me deixou ainda mais excitado e olhar safado dele se encontrou com o meu.

Então ele simplesmente chupou meu pênis ereto. Uma vez. Duas vezes. Repetidamente. A sensação de sua língua habilidosa junto com todo o resto foi impressionante. Eu não sei como sobrevivi aquilo. Nem como Blaise foi capaz de coordenar dois vibradores e ainda fazer sexo oral em mim. Acabei o masturbando e nós gozamos com poucos segundo de diferença. Caímos exaustos e suados, mas sorrindo.

- Que tal um banho? – Blaise me perguntou, seu sorriso se tornando safado novamente.

**Let's do the time warp again…**

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com o sol já forte passando pelas cortinas claras. Blaise dormia de bruços, com o cobertor mal cobrindo seu corpo nu. Eu estava me sentindo mais leve do que em muito tempo. Fiquei sentado na cama, o observando dormir. Então ouvi alguns barulhos vindos do andar de baixo, mas não dei muita atenção, porque Blaise começou a acordar. Ele me olhou ainda sonolento e se sentou ao meu lado. Não resisti e o beijei novamente.

- Já está querendo mais? – ele perguntou, me provocando.

- Talvez eu queira... – fiz cara de desafio e Blaise passou sua mão por meu pescoço e peito.

Quando eu ia beija-lo novamente, a porta se abriu, revelando Pansy irritada. Ela olhou de mim para Blaise e dele para a mão dele. Uma expressão de vitória passou por seu rosto, mas a carranca irritada voltou instantaneamente. A mão de Blaise saiu de mim e nós começamos a tatear o chão procurando por nossas cuecas. As achei ainda dentro das calças e passei uma para meu amigo. Vestimos o mais discretamente possível, enquanto Pansy batia o pé impaciente.

- Vocês já terminaram? – ela perguntou, irônica. – Eu vim aqui toda preocupada com você, Draco, achando que você tava precisando de um ombro amigo para desabafar. Mas vejo que o Blaise ofereceu o corpo todo dele!

- Pansy, não é assim... – comecei, mas ela me cortou.

- Suas vadias... E você, Blaise Zabini, disse que vinha aqui conversar com ele e que me ligava quando chegasse em casa. Achei que tivesse esquecido, mas nãããããão. Você veio aqui e comeu ele! – ela chegou perto de Blaise e puxou a orelha dele.

- Paaaaaaaaaansy! – ele exclamou.

- Seu bissexual pervertido! – Pansy soltou a orelha dele e apontou o dedo para mim. – E ainda por cima, quando eu passo pela sala, vejo o DVD de uma comédia romântica. Vocês sempre dizem que não vou ver esse tipo de filme, porque é chato e que é coisa de mulher de TPM. – ela respirou fundo, mas o ar de condenação voltou – Mas agora eu entendi tudo. Vocês não veem comigo para poder se comer durante o filme!

- Pansy...

- E pensar que vocês tentaram me enganar com o jeito "Sou super hétero Blaise de ser".– ela então sorriu vitoriosa – Mas eu sempre senti a tensão sexual entre vocês. E quando o Blaise me contou que vocês ficaram juntos na Itália, eu achei que tinha sido uma fase, ainda mais quando ele garantiu que era página virada e que vocês não faziam mais isso.

- Pansy... – falei de novo, mas ela não me deixou continuar.

- Mas ai dois dias depois eu tenho a prova de que vocês ficavam se encontrando pelas minhas costas e...

- Pansy, deixa o Draco falar! – Blaise explodiu, mas foi o tom sério de sua voz que a fez parar de falar. – Você vai deixar a gente te explicar? – ela revirou os olhos, mas fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Pansy, o que aconteceu na Itália ficou por lá. Quando meus pais me fizeram voltar e Blaise quis vir comigo, nós combinamos que não íamos mais falar nem fazer aquilo. E foi o que aconteceu até ontem à noite.

- Eu vim aqui ontem conversar com o Draco sobre o que aconteceu ontem no almoço, mas pra isso eu tinha que falar que eu tinha te contado sobre o nosso "caso". – ele respirou fundo e botou a mão no meu ombro. – Mas acho que voltar a falar sobre isso nos fez ficar com saudade e então aconteceu...

- Não ponha a culpa em mim! – ela falou, o interrompendo, o que fez ele a olhar de cara feia.

- Ninguém está te culpando, Pansy. Deixe de ser dramática. – Blaise estava começando a perder a paciência. – Até parece que um de nós estava te namorando e que você pegou a gente em flagra te traindo.

- Mas... – levantei minha sobrancelha e fiz que não com a cabeça. Ela nunca havia enfrentado Blaise sem paciência, então era melhor ficar dessa forma.

- Enfim, aconteceu. Duas vezes. E foi excelente como sempre. – aquilo me deixou corado, mas feliz. Era bom saber que não tinha perdido o jeito. – Agora bola pra frente. Talvez a partir de agora, eu e Draco façamos sexo regularmente novamente, mas a gente vai continuar sendo amigo e nada vai mudar.

Pansy se sentou na cama, se rendendo. Ela tentou falar algo para revidar, mas desistiu. Blaise voltou ao seu bom humor normal e eu puder respirar aliviado. Coloquei uma calça, que só depois percebi que era a de Blaise, e fui falar com a sra. Bates para servir o café da manhã. Ela não me olhou diferente, mas algo nela me dizia que ela tinha consciência do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Sentei no sofá e vi a mochila de Blaise jogada no chão. Peguei-a e espiei dentro. Além da carteira e celular, com algumas milhões de ligações não atendidas da Pansy, havia uma gravata, uma venda e alguns tubos de lubrificante. Acabei rindo e jogando a mochila de novo no chão. A sra. Bates subiu para chamar meus amigos e eu fui para a sala de jantar. Eles logo apareceram e comemos ouvindo as histórias que Pansy tinha para contar sobre o jeito que Neville Longbottom se comportava ao beber tequila.

- Se me perguntassem... – comecei a falar, assim que Pansy foi ao banheiro. – Eu diria que você veio para cá ontem à noite com intenções maiores do que simplesmente conversar.

- É nisso que dá... – Blaise respondeu depois de dar de ombros – Bisbilhotar a mochila dos outros.

**Let's do the time warp again…**

Meu final de semana acabou sendo bem agitado. Blaise só voltou para casa na segunda de manhã bem cedo, antes de ir para a faculdade. E Pansy passou boa parte dos dias com a gente, para evitar que "transassemos como coelhos", palavras dela. Nós aproveitamos para passar o texto várias vezes e assistimos ao filme novamente, o que deu ideias ao Blaise. Quando fui pedir a sra. Bates para não contar nada sobre eu e Blaise fazendo sexo pela casa para os meus pais, nem precisei fazer o pedido. Ela só disse para que eu não me preocupasse.

Mas voltar a faculdade foi um banho de água fria. As pessoas continuavam a cochichar e fofocar quando viam algum membro da Cia. Durante o almoço, Longbottom apareceu sozinho de novo e se sentou conosco. Fiz o máximo para tentar ser gentil com ele, que a partir daí se mostrou menos desconfortável na minha presença. Mas o resto do dia foi infernal e o falatório começou a ocorrer por associação.

O tempo na terça pareceu voar e logo eu já estava no teatro. Tonks conversou com a gente e mostrou algumas das marcações que ela já havia feito. Algumas pessoas apareceram na plateia, provavelmente para ver se os boatos eram reais, mas elas não ficaram por muito tempo. A presença deles pareceu animar ainda mais Tonks, se é que isso era possível. Mas eu e todos os outros entendíamos o que aquilo realmente era. Hogwarts agora sabia que a Cia. estava fazendo Rocky Horror Picture Show. E ia sobrar para todo mundo.

* * *

**Notas: **Então...

Esse foi o primeiro lemon que eu escrevi a sério e se estiver ruim ou estranho, me avisem!

Sei que não dei muitas descrições do ensaio e que vocês devem estar curiosas, mas eu tenho um plano.

E eu quero pedir pra quem for deixar reviews que esteja logado no site para eu poder responder.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e até o próximo.

Bjo.


	5. Por que isso não rola comigo vestido?

**Título: **There's a Light... (ou a Cia. Hogwarts de Teatro apresenta Rocky Horror Picture Show)

**Disclaimer: **Fanfic escrita por diversão e para me botar de volta ao rumo. Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter pertecem a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. e etc. Rocky Horror Picture Show também não é meu e eu não gostaria de ter problemas com quem possui os direitos. **Eu não possuo nada e nem quero dinheiro por essa história.**

**Avisos: **Slash, slash e mais um pouco de slash. Se você não sabe o que é isso, talvez seja melhor nem ler.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Por que isso não rola comigo vestido?**

Depois do ensaio de terça, ninguém mais da Cia. comia no restaurante da faculdade. Os outros alunos nos olhavam torto e os mais atrevidos falavam coisas. Eu já estava acostumado com esse tipo de coisa, mas pessoas como Potter ou Diggory, que sempre haviam sido aceitos por quase todos, estavam sofrendo. Blaise e Pansy conseguiram tirar Longbottom e McLaggen de enrascadas, mas Smith apareceu com olho roxo no ensaio de quinta.

Algumas pessoas vieram ao ensaio, mas só para atrapalhar. Nós estávamos ensaiando a cena em que Rocky e Janet são pegos em flagra. Nem tínhamos chegado ao meio, quando xingamentos variados que não valem a pena ser repetidos começaram a ser emitidos pela "plateia". Tonks, cujo cabelo agora estava rosa, começou a gritar loucamente com as pessoas, as expulsando do teatro. Lupin, que chegou naquele momento, parou tudo. Ele parecia cansado e não havia dado aula naquele dia por causa de uma crise de asma.

- Você entende agora porque eu fui contra a montagem dessa peça? – Tonks se preparou para discutir, mas Lupin a parou no ato. – Estou cansado de discutir sobre isso. Infelizmente, nós vamos ter que tomar certas medidas para garantir a paz pelo menos dentro desse teatro.

- Como assim, Remus? – a assistente ainda estava na defensiva, mas parecia entender melhor os argumentos do professor.

- Nós vamos ter que trancar o teatro durante os ensaios e permitir que os alunos participantes dessa peça possam se refugiar aqui durante os intervalos. – Ele suspirou e olhou em volta. – Mesmo que alguns de vocês já estejam fazendo isso sem permissão. Também vamos ter que mudar os dias e horários dos ensaios.

- Essa é uma excelente ideia. – Tonks se animou novamente. – Como nos temos dois novos membros e o entrosamento entre vocês ainda não está bom, eu tinha pensado em colocar mais um dia de ensaio. Então vamos ficar com segundas, quartas e sextas.

- Será melhor se os ensaios forem à noite, porque há menos alunos no campus. – completou Lupin.

Todos concordaram. O ensaio acabou por ali mesmo e Pansy foi comigo até o estacionamento. Mesmo agindo normalmente, eu sabia que ela ainda estava se sentindo mal com o jeito que ela tinha falado comigo e com Blaise quando nos pegou em flagra. Ela entrou no meu carro também e esperou as pessoas irem embora. Vimos Potter e a Weasley se beijando por algum tempo a alguns carros de nós.

- Meio sem paixão eles, né? – ela perguntou, tentando quebra o gelo.

- Você quer dizer da parte do Potter. – ela concordou e nós olhamos naquela direção novamente.

- Sempre achei que ele não era totalmente hetero... – Pansy comentou vagamente.

- E você sempre achou que eu tenho uma quedinha por ele, o que não é verdade.

- Eu estava certa sobre você e o Blaise... – ela só estava querendo provar um ponto, então percebeu que tinha chegado ao assunto. – Olha, Draco, eu queria pedir desculpas. Eu não sei o que me deu naquele dia para ficar tão...

- Você é extremamente dramática e tem uma queda por ele. Foi isso que aconteceu. – Pansy me olhou assustada e negou tudo. – Eu vejo como você olha para ele. Desde o inicio. Lembra a primeira pergunta que você me fez sobre ele?

- Não, isso foi há um milhão de anos atrás. – ela replicou, na defensiva.

- Se ele era solteiro. – Pansy revirou os olhos. – Sei que está feliz porque pode se gabar que tem algo sexual entre eu e Blaise, mas isso te deixa triste, porque te faz pensar que nunca vai ter uma chance com ele.

- Não quero uma chance com ele... – olhei nos olhos dela. Ela desviou o olhar, falando: - Não quero mesmo.

- Se você insiste... – falei ligando o carro. Pansy me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu.

Blaise apareceu na minha casa naquela noite, mas como minha mãe estava em casa e Lucius podia aparecer a qualquer momento, não passamos dos amassos. Então contei para ele sobre minha conversa com Pansy e ele riu. Como sempre. E me beijou. Então sua mão começou há ficar um pouco boba demais e minhas resistências corporais estavam diminuindo muito. De alguma forma, a mão dele chegou ao meu principio de ereção por cima da calça. Blaise começou a massagear a região e a beijar meu pescoço. Então ouvimos batidas na porta.

- Meninos... – disse minha mãe entrando no quarto. Por algum motivo, Blaise não tinha tirado a mão de cima do meu pênis e obviamente ela viu aquilo. – Oh, não queria atrapalhar vocês.

- Atrapalhar? – eu falei, tentando ser cínico e tirando a mão dele do lugar onde estava. – Não está atrapalhando nada.

- Eu vim perguntar se vocês queriam um lanche, mas é melhor deixar a comida para mais tarde, né? – Blaise riu e piscou para minha mãe. Ela sorriu e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta novamente. Então ele tentou continuar a fazer o que estava fazendo antes.

- Minha mãe acabou de pegar a gente! – ele fez cara de cachorrinho sem dono. – Por que eu fui me meter com um ninfomaníaco?

- Porque assim você tem bastante sexo... – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido com voz rouca e começou a mordiscar minha orelha.

- Imagina se tivesse sido meu pai...

Blaise parou no ato. Ele me olhou, tentando fazer uma cara irritada, mas riu logo em seguida. Eu revirei meus olhos e ganhei um selinho. Ele se levantou e se trancou no meu banheiro. Queria muito saber manter o bom humor como ele. Depois de boa meia hora, ele apareceu de novo e me beijou profundamente, chupando meu lábio inferior no final.

- Não acredito que você se masturbou no meu banheiro! – falei indignado, me levantando e me ajeitando.

- Você que vai enfiar vibradores no cu depois que eu for embora! - ele riu da própria piada.

- Às vezes, eu não sei por que te aguento.

- Porque você gosta do meu corpo nu em cima, embaixo, por trás... – Blaise piscou e foi embora. Infelizmente, ele estava certo. Sobre tudo.

**Let's do the time warp again…**

Mesmo não querendo, as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas entre eu, Pansy e Blaise. Por mais que continuássemos agindo normalmente, eu não conseguia esquecer que a cada minuto em que Blaise e eu continuássemos com nosso caso as chances de Pansy diminuíam. Além disso, nós três começamos a passar cada vez menos tempo juntos. Eu ficava perto de Pansy durantes os ensaios e nós só conversávamos sobre a peça fora deles, enquanto o tempo que eu passava com Blaise sempre acabava na cama.

E foi me sentindo dividido entre meus dois melhores amigos, que acabei sozinho no ensaio de segunda. Os ensaios noturnos estavam dando certo e ninguém perturbava a Cia naquele horário. Então naquele dia, Tonks pediu que ficássemos um pouco mais depois do ensaio para que Luna pudesse tirar nossas medidas. Pansy pediu para ir primeiro, porque tinha alguma coisa para fazer. Mas o olhar dela me dizia que ela não estava bem e precisava sair de perto de mim o mais rápido possível. Isso me fez parar de prestar atenção no que acontecia a minha volta.

- Malfoy? – uma voz sonhadora me chamou. Olhei para a direção dela e Luna me olhava como se pudesse enxergar meu interior. – Você ficou por último, todo mundo já foi embora...

- Ah, eu tinha esquecido. – me levantei e fui com ela para os camarins.

Já dentro do camarim, Luna me pediu para ficar apenas com minha roupa de baixo. Ela continuou me olhando enquanto eu me despia, mas não parecia estar prestando atenção. Não tenho problemas com meu corpo ou com me despir na frente de outras pessoas, mas algo em Luna me fazia sentir desconfortável. Talvez fossem os grandes olhos azuis sonhadores ou o cabelo muito loiro e longo, não tenho certeza, mas algo nela emanava uma aura pura e exageradamente inocente. Tentei não pensar enquanto ela media partes do meu corpo com sua fita métrica.

- Pansy só está se sentindo um pouco desconfortável... – Luna falou com se comentasse do tempo em sua voz melódica. – Ela vai voltar ao normal quando se acostumar com o que mudou.

- Ela falou sobre isso com você? – por mais que eu tenha tentado não fazer isso, minha voz saiu um pouco arrogante.

- Não... – ela girou como se estivesse dançando uma música invisível e colocou a fita métrica ao redor da minha cintura. – Mas eu percebi nos olhos dela. – Luna anotou alguns números em sua mão com caneta roxa e olhando para o nada, continuou. – E nos seus também.

Ela continuou a me medir de cima a baixo, mas não falou mais nenhuma palavra. Eu tinha começado a achar que talvez Luna e Pansy fossem amigas por causa da Cia., mas estava enganado. Pelo jeito minha amiga só podia contar comigo e com Blaise para conversar sobre o que a incomodava e nesse momento, ela não faria nem isso. Nunca tinha passado pela minha cabeça que talvez Pansy passasse pelas mesmas vergonhas e problemas que eu. Porém ela lidava de forma muito mais eficiente e madura do que eu. E novamente a verdade bateu com força na minha cara: Draco Malfoy é um fraco.

- Talvez... – me virei para encarar Luna, que agora sorria como se tivesse acabado de comer o melhor pudim do mundo. – Você devesse parar de se importar tanto com o que os outros pensam, Malfoy.

Meu reflexo parecia chocado no espelho que estava a minha frente. Eu continuei parado na mesma posição sem conseguir replicar. Respostas muito má educadas passavam pela minha cabeça e no momento minha preferida era: "Quem é você, sua lunática, para me dizer com o que eu devo ou não me preocupar? A vida não é um arco-íris num céu cor-de-rosa onde todo mundo anda de unicórnio e saltita pela floresta tocando flautas e harpas!" Mas além de eu estar em choque e dela ter sentado na penteadeira com óculos muito estranhos e grandes para seu rosto e estar desenhando freneticamente, Luna Lovegood estava certa. Tudo o que eu queria era não me importar com os outros. Não me importar com o que eles diziam ou pensavam de mim.

- Como você consegue? – falei em voz baixa, após muito tempo, esperando que ela não me ouvisse. Mas Luna se virou para mim e me olhou novamente como se pudesse me ler, apesar das lentes rosa e azul de seus óculos. – Quero dizer, como você consegue não se importar com os outros?

- Não sei, para falar a verdade. – ela voltou a desenhar – Acho que no final das contas, é só costume.

- Isso não me ajuda muito... – comentei, mal-humorado e ela riu. Não o risinho irônico que eu devia ter recebido, mas uma genuína gargalhada de divertimento. – Do que você está rindo?

- De você! – Luna voltou a sua expressão sonhadora de sempre. – Eu me lembro de você no colégio. Sempre tão sozinho e irritado. Tentando parecer superior que os outros. – eu corei e abaixei a cabeça de vergonha – Agora você é só solitário e triste. Meu pai diria que os narguilés fizeram um grande estrago no seu cérebro, mas você só é assim porque quer.

- Pansy sempre fala isso... – ela parou de desenhar e se virou para mim, me entregando o desenho.

- Eu modernizei um pouco seu figurino. Principalmente a maquiagem e o cabelo. – olhei para o desenho e fiquei impressionado. Os detalhes eram incríveis, tanto da roupa quanto os meus. O desenho era uma perfeita cópia minha vestindo um corselet preto de couro, calcinha bem cavada preta, meia arrastão e botas de salto alto de couro pretas. Meu cabelo estava ao natural e a maquiagem mais natural e exuberante, com degradê de violetas e roxo. – A Tonks vai surtar um pouco, porque ela realmente gosta do visual original do Frank. Mas assim fica mais você.

- É perfeito. – eu falei, emocionado. Pouquíssimas pessoas na minha vida tinha realmente se dado ao trabalho de prestar tanta atenção em mim do jeito como Luna tinha para fazer aquele desenho.

- É só um esboço... – ela colocou os óculos no topo da cabeça como se fosse um arco.

- Obrigado, Luna. – me levantei, meio desconjuntado.

- Não foi nada, Draco. – Luna se levantou também e me deu um abraço rápido.

Depois daquele estranho momento, ela me deixou sozinho para me vestir novamente e fomos juntos para o estacionamento. Acabei dando uma carona para ela, já que era bem tarde e uma das piores coisas que tem é andar de bicicleta na garoa. Descobri que Luna mora sozinha num apartamento de um quarto não muito longe de Hogwarts. Não era muito, mas ela parecia bem feliz. Eu não podia culpa-la, morar com os pais não é nada bom. Após deixa-la na portaria de seu prédio e de ter feito o porteiro a ajudar com a bicicleta, fui para casa me sentindo bem. Luna havia me ajudado muito, mesmo com seu jeito desconexo.

Já em casa, comi algo rápido e encontrei minha mãe lendo em seu quarto. Fiquei a observando e pensando em como ela e Luna eram parecidas. Não só por causa dos longos cabelos loiros, mas as duas tinham um jeito de me olhar e de falar comigo como se eu fosse o livro preferido delas, que está até um pouco desgastado de tanto que foi lido. Quando minha mãe me percebeu a olhando da porta, me chamou apenas para me dar um beijo de boa noite. E para dizer o quanto estava orgulhosa de mim. Fui para meu quarto e me deitei na cama. Depois de um tempo, comecei a rir descontroladamente. Eu tinha tido toda aquela conversa profunda com Luna usando apenas minhas boxers pretas.

**Let's do the time warp again…**

O dia seguinte não foi muito melhor do que os anteriores, mas eu me sentia quase contente. Até Pansy parecia um pouco mais feliz. Durante todo o dia, tentei não prestar atenção nas outras pessoas. Foi difícil, mas nem tanto quanto eu imaginava que seria. Os insultos e brincadeirinhas de mau gosto não me atingiram e nem iriam mais tarde. Durante o almoço, toda a Cia. ficou no teatro e Blaise se voluntariou para ajudar com a iluminação. Luna se sentou coma gente e Pansy passou por alguns momentos embaraçosos. Não que eu tivesse comentados os detalhes da "situação" com ela, mas Luna parecia ter adivinhado tudo.

Então meu celular tocou e o dia me pareceu mais nublado e negro. Era uma mensagem do meu padrinho, prof. Snape. Ele me pedia para encontra-lo em sua sala após as aulas. Eu queria poder fugir, mas era inútil. Snape acabaria me encurralando num corredor ou indo lá em casa. Depois das aulas, respirei fundo e fui encontrar meu padrinho. Ao entrar no corredor, vi Ginny Weasley parada em frente à sala de Snape, parecendo um pouco nervosa. A visão da ruiva fez meu estômago doer. Ignorei a sensação e fui até ela.

- Weasley... – a cumprimentei e ela me olhou assustada. Provavelmente não estava esperando que ninguém aparecesse ali.

- Ah, oi, Malfoy. – Weasley parecia desconfortável.

A porta da sala se abriu e Potter saiu dela. Ele estava tentando se acalmar e bateu a porta atrás de si. Snape não deixaria isso barato e apareceu na porta como um furacão. Meu padrinho tinha melhorado seu temperamento e visual com o tempo. Ele não usava mais só roupas pretas, tinha descoberto cinza e azul marinho, os cabelos, ainda longos, não pareciam tão oleosos como antigamente e ele não andava por aí lançando olhares de desprezo para quem entrasse em seu caminho. Minha mãe tinha me contado que essa mudança tinha ocorrido porque ele e Lily Potter tinham feito às pazes, depois de muitos anos brigados. Mas o filho e o marido desta senhora ainda tinham um efeito devastador em meu padrinho.

- Potter, só porque você é a única coisa próxima a uma celebridade nesta universidade, não quer dizer que tem o direito de destratar seus professores... – Potter o olhou furioso, interrompendo Snape, que ficou ainda mais bravo. Eles ficaram se encarando como dois leões prestes a brigar por carne fresca por algum tempo e eu decidi intervir, porque o olhar firme e determinado de Potter estava me deixando excitado.

- Professor? – falei um pouco alto de mais e os dois me olharam. Potter ficou assustado no inicio e depois um pouco vermelho, enquanto Snape tentou voltar à carranca de sempre. O rapaz então percebeu a Weasley parada ao meu lado e corou mais ainda.

- Como vai, Malfoy? – ele perguntou, muito embaraçado e eu senti uma imensa vontade de rir.

- Tudo bem, Potter. – tive que me controlar e respondi com minha voz de entediado. – E você?

Ele acenou afirmativamente várias vezes com a cabeça e foi embora, puxando Weasley pela mão. Eu senti um sorriso se formando em meus lábios, sem entender realmente por que. Tudo o que eu tinha sentido num intervalo de poucos minutos não fazia o menor sentido. Olhei então para meu padrinho e todo o divertimento que eu estava sentindo morreu. Snape apenas fez um sinal para que eu entrasse na sala, o que fiz rapidamente e ele trancou a porta atrás de mim.

- Essa conversa será mais produtiva se ninguém nos interromper. – ele se sentou na cadeira atrás na mesa do professor e me indicou um das carteiras que estavam na primeira fileira. Eu recusei, não querendo prolongar mais aquilo do que eu deveria. – Draco, eu insisto que você diga a verdade, porque se não disser, eu saberei e não terei escrúpulos para tira-la de você. – Sem esperar resposta, continuou. – Há alguns boatos circulando pela universidade de que a Cia. irá apresentar em algumas semanas a peça... – Snape teve que fazer uma pausa e se eu estou enxergando bem, seu olho esquerdo piscou várias vezes. – Rocky Horror Picture Show. Esta informação é verdadeira?

- Se você quer saber isso, você deveria ter ido perguntar para o prof. Lupin e não para mim. – falei mal humorado e cruzei os braços.

- Não seja insolente. – seus olhos se estreitaram de raiva. – É exatamente porque perguntei a Lupin que você está aqui. – Snape revirou os olhos e bufou. – Quando perguntei sobre isso a Lupin, ele confirmou a informação, mas não parecia muito feliz. – Meu padrinho fez uma pausa e olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos, como se quisesse ler meus pensamentos. – Porém, Lupin também me confirmou outra informação e dessa vez, com um sorriso no rosto. – ele esperou que eu me manifestasse, mas não dei esse gostinho a ele. – O prof. Lupin me disse que você está na peça.

- E você quer que eu negue? – dei um sorrisinho de lado para ele e Snape se levantou lentamente, apoiando as mãos na mesa.

- Você tem noção do que estar nesta peça vai fazer com você? – apenas levantei a sobrancelha para que ele continuasse. – Rocky Horror vai te arruinar. Como você espera ser um executivo respeitável se essa informação vazar? As pessoas não relevam mais esse tipo de coisa. Tirando o que vai acontecer agora. Os alunos da Cia. já estão sendo hostilizados pelos outros alunos.

- Eu não me importo com nada disso, Severus. – falei da forma mais fria que consegui e isso deixou meu padrinho chocado. – Não sou mais criança e posso fazer o que eu bem entender. E você já parou para pensar que talvez eu não queira ser um executivo? Que talvez eu goste de atuar e que talvez eu seja bom nisso? – Larguei meus braços do lado do corpo, assumindo uma postura acusatória e Snape se sentou novamente, com o queixo caído. – E que talvez, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu esteja fazendo algo por mim mesmo? Algo que deixa minha mãe orgulhosa de mim? – Meu coração batia forte e meus olhos estavam se umedecendo rápido demais. Fui até a porta e a destranquei. Quando ia abri-la, Snape falou.

- E Lucius?

- Foda-se Lucius. – e sai batendo a porta atrás de mim.

* * *

**Notas: **Novo capítulo!

Espero que vocês gostem, porque eu ando muito preocupada em decepcionar vocês. Sempre acho que os personagens estão OOC.

Essa última semana foi meio conturbada, então me desculpem se eu não tiver respondido suas reviews.

Quero agradecer publicamente a **Luana Rosette **pelas reviews super divertidas e pelo desenho incrível.

Bjos e até semana que vem.


	6. Dammit, Granger

**Título: **There's a Light... (ou a Cia. Hogwarts de Teatro apresenta Rocky Horror Picture Show)

**Disclaimer: **Fanfic escrita por diversão e para me botar de volta ao rumo. Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter pertecem a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. e etc. Rocky Horror Picture Show também não é meu e eu não gostaria de ter problemas com quem possui os direitos. **Eu não possuo nada e nem quero dinheiro por essa história.**

**Avisos: **Slash, slash e mais um pouco de slash. Se você não sabe o que é isso, talvez seja melhor nem ler.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Dammit, Granger.**

Eu tinha certeza que Snape não ia me deixar em paz depois da minha explosão e quando meu padrinho apareceu de surpresa para jantar naquele mesmo dia. Apesar de ter me tratado friamente, ele não havia ido à mansão Malfoy continuar a brigar comigo. Logo após o jantar, minha mãe e Snape foram conversar em particular na biblioteca e eu aproveitei para ir ensaiar no meu quarto. Mas não consegui me concentrar. Fiquei remoendo o que tinha acontecido durante a tarde. E não exatamente minha "conversa" com Snape.

Potter tinha se comportado de forma muito estranha. Como se estivesse com vergonha de mim. Bem, eu entendia porque dele estar se sentindo assim, afinal ele ia atuar numa peça onde seu personagem ficava boa parte do tempo apenas de cueca. E ele teria que simular sexo comigo. Eu realmente entendia porque ele estaria se sentindo assim.

Estranhamente, não era assim que eu estava me sentindo. Pelo menos não em relação a ele. Então me lembrei daquele olhar. Da determinação em seus olhos muito verdes para serem reais. Da fúria das suas expressões. Da postura desafiadora, como se só ela pudesse te fazer desistir da briga. Mas eu nunca fugia dela. Porque aquele era o mesmo jeito que Potter ficava quando eu o provocava no colégio. E tudo aquilo sempre tinha me deixado com ainda mais vontade de provocar e de brigar com ele.

Acabei imaginando Potter olhando para mim daquele jeito de novo. E vindo pra cima de mim como se fosse acabar com a minha raça. Aquilo me deixou excitado e logo eu já estava me massageando por cima da calça. Na minha mente, Potter estava me imprensando contra uma parede e mordiscando meu pescoço. Na realidade, eu estava tirando minha calça junto com a cueca. Então ele abriu e abaixou minhas calças, me abocanhando após um olhar de luxúria. Meus dedos envolveram meu pênis e não consegui ir devagar. O movimento foi frenético desde o inicio e não demorou muito tempo até eu gozar abundantemente. Só depois de recuperar meu fôlego é que pude perceber a quantidade de sêmen que eu tinha acabado de liberar. Aquela quantidade só tinha acontecido comigo uma vez: Quando convenci Blaise de fazer role play de Frank'n'Furter e Brad, mas o único par de óculos que conseguimos encontrar para ele usar eram muito velhos e de aro redondo.

**Let's do the time warp again…**

Tentei, com sucesso, não encontrar com ninguém na faculdade no dia seguinte. Minha pequena fantasia com Potter na noite anterior ficou marcada na minha mente e logo começou a se expandir. Eu só conseguia pensar em Potter me chupando. Potter me comendo. Potter sendo comido por mim. Potter simplesmente nu. Potter gritando meu nome. Potter. Potter. Potter! Quando sai da faculdade tinha uma ereção enorme e dolorida desesperada por alivio.

Chegando a casa e percebendo que não havia ninguém, não esperei nem dois segundos para ligar para Blaise. Só ele iria conseguir me ajudar naquele momento de necessidade. Não precisei falar em cinco palavras para ele dizer que já estava a caminho. Cinco minutos depois, a campainha já estava tocando loucamente e logo Blaise estava trancando minha porta pelo lado de dentro. Foi tenso, rápido e confuso. Não dava para saber onde ele terminava e eu começava. Com Blaise nunca era assim. Com Blaise era estranho, provocador e delicioso. Mas na minha cabeça, eu não estava transando com Blaise.

- Essa foi a primeira vez que você disse o nome de outro cara, Draco. – ele falou, enquanto colocava as calças.

- Nem me fala... – eu me sentei na cama, me sentindo um idiota.

- Isso acontece com todo mundo e não é como se a gente estivesse romanticamente envolvido, nem nada. – Olhei bem para ele e não parecia magoado nem nada. Mesmo assim, aquilo tinha sido muito escroto da minha parte.

- Isso nunca aconteceu com você...

- Quem te garante que não? – ele se sentou ao meu lado, já completamente vestido. – Você não é a única pessoa com quem eu fiz sexo na vida. – coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro e Blaise riu maliciosamente. – Além do mais, foi muito engraçado. E olha que eu nunca tinha dado muito crédito a teoria da Pansy de que você tem uma queda pelo Potter. – soltei um gemido envergonhado. – Não se preocupe, eu não vou contar pra ela.

- Eu não tenho uma queda por ele! – falei como uma criança birrenta.

- Não foi o que pareceu quando você estava com o seu pênis no meu cu dizendo: "Geme pra mim, Harry!" - Eu quase caí da cama no processo de sair de perto de Blaise, gritar de raiva e tentar dar um soco no braço dele. Ele me segurou, rindo da minha cara. – Você não é a primeira pessoa a gostar da pessoa errada, Draco.

Depois que Blaise foi embora, fiquei pensando no que ele tinha falado. Algo estava acontecendo e ele não estava me contando. O que não era incomum para falar a verdade. Blaise não reclamava, mas nossa amizade girava em torno de mim. A maior a partes das conversas eram sobre o que eu estava pensando, sentindo, querendo, precisando. A gente raramente falava nele e nas coisas dele. Pensando bem, com Pansy também era assim, em proporções menores. E eu tinha a impressão eu também era o assunto principal entre Pansy e Blaise.

Apesar disso me incomodar, no momento eu precisava ensaiar. Nesse momento, ouvi um carro entrando pelo portão, o que indicava que Lucius não-tenho-horários-fixos Malfoy tinha acabado de chegar. Ensaiar em casa agora não seria possível e sair mais tarde para ir ao ensaio seria impossível. Então tomei um banho, coloquei o notebook na mochila e sai de fininho. Se meu pai me pegasse saindo, eu iria usar a desculpa "tenho que ir a biblioteca fazer um trabalho", que apesar de nunca colar muito bem, nunca criava outras perguntas.

Felizmente, eu só encontrei com a sra. Bates saindo de casa. Falei para ela avisar que eu tinha ido a Hogwarts estudar. No caminho, fui ouvindo a trilha original de Rocky Horror e percebendo o quão exageradamente fã eu sou. Claro que fã enrustido, nada de pôsteres e cosplays em exposição pela casa. Mas eu sabia todas as músicas, boa parte das falas e detalhes minuciosos. E eu estava cada vez mais ansioso para ver a peça andar. Os atores ainda estavam muito mal entrosados no palco e apesar dos esforços de Tonks e Luna, os outros não pareciam ligados.

Pensando na peça, cheguei ao teatro e uma voz feminina enchia o lugar. Era impressionante, doce e determinada. Era perfeita e, Pansy e minha mãe que me perdoem, a melhor voz feminina ao vivo que eu já havia escutado (tirando cantoras profissionais, obviamente). Ao me aproximar do palco vi Granger com fones de ouvido e cabelos presos em um coque tirando as marcações de fita crepe do chão. Eu estava impressionado. Só agora tinha reparado que Granger não tinha feito nenhum teste para a peça, mesmo sendo uma das melhores atrizes da Cia.

Granger começou a cantar uma música nova. Era Touch-A Touch-A Touch-Me e eu não sei como não morri. Era como se eu estivesse no meu carro novamente indo para a faculdade há alguns minutos atrás. A voz dela era muito parecida com a da Susan Sarandon. Tentei continuar imperceptível, só apreciando Granger cantando perfeitamente. Não sei como não tive um ataque no final da música e tive que prender a respiração quando ela se levantou do palco e me viu.

- Oi, Malfoy... – Granger falou, tirando um dos fones do ouvido. Ela estava corada, mas não envergonhada. Dei meu melhor sorriso sem graça, o que a fez descer do palco com cara preocupada. – Você tá legal?

- Eu estou... – Ar, cadê você? Tive que respirar profundamente várias vezes até conseguir me acalmar. Agora que eu tinha prestado atenção, Granger seria uma Janet muito melhor que a Weasley. Ela era melhor atriz, melhor cantora e se parecia muito mais com a personagem. – Impressionado. – Os olhos dela se arregalaram. Granger não estava esperando um elogio. – Você canta perfeitamente.

- Que exagero... – Ela falou sem graça.

- Não estou exagerando. Você é a Janet perfeita.

- Oh, Malfoy, vocês está compensando o passado. – Granger me deu as costas, indo jogar as fitas crepes no lixo.

- Eu não estou compensando nada. – ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas em descrença. – Talvez eu esteja, mas não importa. Você é muito talentosa e deveria ser a Janet dessa peça. – Granger continuou sem graça, mas não respondeu. Também fiquei um pouco em silêncio, tomando coragem. – Por que você não fez o teste?

- Ah, eu... – a pergunta a havia pegado de surpresa. Ela ficou alguns segundos em silêncio e eu tive a impressão de que ela estava decidindo o que responder. – Ginny me pediu para não fazer. Ela queria passar mais tempo com o Harry.

- Isso foi meio escroto da parte dela... – falei sem pensar e Granger me olhou de um jeito estranho. – Quero dizer, então por que você não fez teste para outro papel?

- Tonks me pediu para ajudar Luna com a produção. – ela sorriu. – E você, Malfoy? O que te fez de repente entrar para a Cia.? Não foi só por causa da Pansy, foi?

- Não... – eu não estava querendo ser misterioso nem nada, estava apenas impressionado com a minha capacidade de socialização. – Bem, não posso dizer que a insistência de Pansy não foi um fator contribuinte, porque foi. Mas foi Rocky Horror.

- Você é bem fã, né? – eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça e me sentei numa cadeira próxima. Granger se sentou ao meu lado e olhou para o palco. – Dá pra perceber. Quando você está lá.

- Como assim, Granger? – perguntei curioso.

- A paixão nos seus olhos. A decepção no seu rosto quando o ensaio não é bom. – ela sorriu novamente. – Sua cara é quase tão ruim quanto à da Tonks. E, bem, espero que não fique chateado, mas... – Granger olhou para mim e me senti como se pudesse ler meu interior – Luna me contou que você ficou emocionado com o desenho do figurino. Só alguém que realmente ama essa peça ficaria assim.

- Você também ama essa peça. – eu não precisei perguntar. Se ela tinha prestado atenção em todos esses detalhes, era porque RHPS também mexia com ela. Granger apenas confirmou e voltou a olhar o palco. Fiz o mesmo e entendi porque ela fazia. – Não estar na peça deve estar te matando. – Ela apenas deu de ombros. – Se fosse comigo, eu já teria passado pelos cinco estágios da perda umas seis vezes, no mínimo.

- É estranho, não estar lá dessa vez... – ela falou depois de rir discretamente do que eu falei. – Principalmente dessa vez. Mas eu prometi para Ginny e agora é tarde demais.

- Nunca é tarde demais... – nesse momento, eu estava falando mais para mim do que para ela.

- O pior é que Luna fez o desenho do figurino da Janet baseado em mim. – os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, mas Granger não chorou. – Ela ficou tão decepcionada quando Ginny foi escolhida.

- Se eu tivesse te ouvido cantar antes dos testes, também teria ficado. – ficamos em silêncio por mais algum tempo.

- Sabe, Malfoy, por mais bizarro que seja falar isso, você é um cara legal.

- Agora quem está compensando o passado? – Granger riu. – Você também é legal...

- Se você quiser, pode me chamar de Hermione.

- Você também é legal, Hermione. – ela sorriu discretamente, parecendo meio perdida em pensamentos. – Agora você vai começar a me chamar de Draco?

- É provável, Malfoy.

Foi a minha vez de rir. Nunca em toda a minha vida eu achei que teria uma conversa tão civilizada e boa com Hermione Granger. Aquilo era tão bizarro e ao mesmo tempo, certo. Eu também nunca teria imaginado que ela era fã de Rocky Horror. Granger, ou melhor, Hermione é tão certinha. Ela havia me surpreendido bastante e acho que eu a ela também. Nós começamos a conversar sobre a peça, sobre as outras pessoas da Cia. Nós estávamos nos entendendo muito bem e nossas opiniões eram bem parecidas. Quem diria que eu e Hermione éramos tão parecidos.

- Isso é absurdo... – ouvimos uma voz masculina vinda da entrada do teatro. – Isso não é necessário!

Luna e Cormac McLaggen apareceram discutindo. Era engraçado ver Luna discutindo com alguém, já que não era muito diferente dela simplesmente conversando. Já McLaggen parecia bem aborrecido e quase ultrajado pelo que Luna falava. Os dois andaram até nós sem perceberem nossa presença. Eles estavam discutindo algo sobre o físico dele e como McLaggen era o nosso Rocky, eu imaginei que seria algo em relação a pintar o cabelo.

- Cormac, não dá pra ser assim. Se você não fizer o que eu estou te pedindo, vai arruinar a peça! – Luna falou olhando para o nada.

- É só um detalhe! – McLaggen estava começando a ficar vermelho de raiva. – Eu não vou fazer isso!

- Luna acha que ele é grande demais para ser o Rocky... – Hermione cochichou para mim.

- Como assim, grande demais? – eu perguntei, meio assustado. Será que ela estava falando sobre o que eu estava pensando?

- Grande demais. – ela me olhou como se fosse impossível não entender aquilo, o que minha expressão mostrou que não correspondia a realidade. – A estrutura corporal dele é muito grande. Ombros muito largos, músculos definidos demais, esse tipo de coisa...

- Ah... – Será que eu sou tão pervertido assim de pensar logo que Hermione estava falando do tamanho do pênis dele? – Eu concordo com ela.

- Viu? – Luna falou, interrompendo o que McLaggen falava. – O Draco concorda comigo. – Eu e Mclaggen ficamos chocados, Hermione começou a rir e Luna... Luna continuou do mesmo jeito, como se tivesse falado a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Não vi vocês aí... – McLaggen falou, depois de se recuperar do susto.

- A gente tava conversando. – falou Hermione. A expressão de McLaggen se tornou mais agressiva.

- Já que vocês estão aqui... – disse o rapaz, tirando a camisa. – Vocês podem dar opinião nessa pequena discussão.

McLaggen olhou diretamente para Hermione depois de tirar a camisa. Ela parecia assustada pela atitude dele e tinha corado um pouco. Luna parecia alheia a tudo olhando para as luzes do placo apagadas. Já eu prestei atenção a todos os detalhes do corpo dele. Ele não era tão grande como suas roupas o faziam parecer, mais ainda era um pouco demais para Rocky. O corpo de Cormac McLaggen era perfeito para tudo, menos para seu personagem nessa peça.

- Então? – ele falou de forma sugestiva para Hermione.

- Acho... – a menina ao meu lado deu rápidas olhadas para ele, ainda sem graça. – Acho que tá tudo bem.

- E você, Malfoy? – ele falou, sorrindo provocante para Hermione.

- Luna tem razão. – O sorriso dele se apagou e eu nem estava usando meu tom mais frio de voz – Seria muito bom se você diminuísse sua massa muscular para o papel. Não muito, obviamente... – Fiz questão de olha-lo de cima a baixo. – E também seria excelente se você desse uma aumentada nas regiões que vão ficar cobertas por tecido dourado.

A insegurança de McLaggen transpareceu no seu olhar e ele colocou sua camisa novamente. Luna dava risadinhas ainda olhando para as luzes e Hermione parecia chocada. Eu diria que ela começou a juntar dois mais dois e no final da conta mental seu queixo tinha caído. Ela olhou para mim e respondi sua pergunta silenciosa afirmativamente. Seus lábios formaram, sem fazer nenhum som, a frase "Eu nunca teria imaginado!" e tudo o que eu fiz foi dar de ombros. Nisso, os outros começaram a chegar e nossa conversa acabou. Weasley levou um susto por eu estar sentado ao lado de Hermione e dela parecer bem. Pude ouvi-lo perguntando bem baixinho se ela estava bem quando se aproximou.

Logo todos já tinham chegado e mais um ensaio começou. Os outros estavam começando a pegar as falas, mas tudo ainda parecia muito cru. Os desmaios de Weasley ainda não estavam perfeitos. Potter ainda estava tímido demais. McLaggen estava preocupado demais com o próprio corpo. Chang reclamava de tudo e de todos, mas não fazia nada para melhorar. Os gêmeos estavam zoando todo mundo e Longbottom estava se esforçando. Até Pansy não estava em sua melhor forma. Olhava de cinco em cinco minutos para a cabine de iluminação, onde Blaise ajudava Finnigan e Thomas. Nada parecia que ia dar certo.

- Assim não dá, gente. – Começou Tonks no final do ensaio. – Sexta a gente vai começar a ensaiar com as músicas e vocês ainda não pegaram o ritmo da coisa. Rocky Horror é uma sátira, é pra ser exagerado e engraçado. Vocês ainda estão muito presos em suas cabeças. Então... – Tonks respirou fundo. Ela devia estar se segurando para não soltar os cachorros para cima da gente. – Assistam ao filme de novo. Procurem coisas na internet. Ouçam as músicas vinte e quatro horas por dia. Até o próximo ensaio.

Tonks saiu do teatro conversando com Luna e Hermione. McLaggen foi ao encalço delas, provavelmente para continuar a discussão de mais cedo. Os outros foram embora em grupinhos, embora Potter tenha me olhado antes de sair. Pansy, eu e Blaise saímos juntos, em silêncio. Cada um com suas coisas na cabeça. Algo grande ia acontecer com a Cia. Dava para sentir no ar. Eu só não sabia ainda o que seria. E quanto aquilo tudo iria me afetar.

* * *

**Notas:** Ai ai, achei que não ia conseguir dessa vez.

Esse capítulo está saindo do forno direto para cá, nem tive tempo de revisar.

Eu peço desculpas por qualquer erro e espero que vocês me avisem deles.

Espero que tenha ficado bom.

Bjos.


	7. Oh, Weasley

**Título: **There's a Light... (ou a Cia. Hogwarts de Teatro apresenta Rocky Horror Picture Show)

**Disclaimer: **Fanfic escrita por diversão e para me botar de volta ao rumo. Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter pertecem a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. e etc. Rocky Horror Picture Show também não é meu e eu não gostaria de ter problemas com quem possui os direitos. **Eu não possuo nada e nem quero dinheiro por essa história.**

**Avisos: **Slash, slash e mais um pouco de slash. Se você não sabe o que é isso, talvez seja melhor nem ler.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Oh, Weasley.**

Pelos dois dias seguintes, não consegui pensar em nada além da peça. Durante as aulas, eu passava o texto mentalmente. No meu tempo livro, eu assistia ao filme ou relia o texto. No carro ou antes de dormir, ouvia as músicas em loop. A única coisa que tirava minha cabeça, por pouquíssimo tempo, da peça era Pansy e Blaise. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido, mas quando eu chegava perto do assunto, os dois desconversavam e fingiam que estava tudo normal.

Na sexta, nem fui para casa. Fiquei em Hogwarts, ajudando Luna com os cenários. Mas eu estava tão preocupado e ela tão concentrada, que se trocamos duas palavras durante toda tarde foi muito. O engraçado era que a Luna concentrada não era muito diferente da Luna distraída. Mas não éramos os únicos no teatro. Thomas e Finnigan estavam na sala de iluminação testando luzes novas e Hermione andava de um lado para o outro, parecendo bem atarefada.

Quase na hora do ensaio, Potter apareceu sozinho, carregando algumas sacolas de lanche. Ele ainda parecia envergonhado e chegou há corar um pouco quando me viu. Hermione apareceu e foi falar com ele. Eles dividiram as sacolas e Potter subiu para a cabine de luz e som. Hermione veio até onde eu e Luna estávamos pintando arbustos.

- Pedi pro Harry trazer comida pra gente, já que eu não consegui almoçar. – ela falou distribuindo a comida entre nós três.

- Ele tá meio estranho. – Luna falou distraidamente, pegando um dos potes de pudim. Pelo menos agora eu sabia que não era o único que tinha reparado.

- Eu sei, mas quando eu tento falar com ele... – Hermione suspirou – Ele desconversa e finge que está atrasado. E... – ela deu uma mordida em seu sanduiche, mostrando que estava realmente com fome. – Ronald diz que é tudo da minha cabeça. Que o Harry não poderia estar melhor agora que está namorando a garota que ele ama.

Apesar da fome que eu estava sentindo, as palavras dela me deixaram enjoado. Obviamente as expressões de Luna e Hermione mostravam que elas não concordavam com Weasley, mas eu não conseguia não me sentir mal com o que havia sido falado. Potter amava a Weasley? Como eu poderia sobreviver com isso. Claro que o que ele sentia por qualquer pessoa não deveria me afetar, mas... A voz de Pansy me dizendo que eu gosto de Harry Potter começou a ecoar na minha cabeça.

- Ele nunca foi muito bom nisso... – falou Luna com um olhar misterioso.

- Não, Ron tem a sensibilidade de uma colher de chá. Harry nunca esteve tão estranho desde que conseguiu o papel na peça. – Hermione deu outra mordida. – Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, ele teve uma conversa bem séria com o pai, pois estava decidido a desistir de ser Brad.

- Ah... – os olhos de Luna transbordavam entendimento e ela continuou falando naturalmente. – Ele está questionando a própria sexualidade. É normal quando se tem contato com Rocky Horror. Eu só percebi que era bi depois que vi o filme pela primeira vez. – Hermione parecia um pouco chocada e eu voltei ao meu estado normal. – E você, Draco?

- Você não precisa responder se não quiser. – falou Hermione antes que eu pudesse pensar racionalmente sobre o que tinha acontecido ali. – Enfim, eu também tenho pensado que é isso, mas ele não me deixa chegar nem perto do assunto.

- Sem querer me intrometer... – eu disse para deixar o assunto "como você descobriu que era gay" para trás. – Mas me intrometendo, talvez você deva dar espaço para ele vir conversar com você. – Hermione pensou por um tempo e Luna sorriu.

- Muito esperto da sua parte, Draco. – Hermione falou, sorrindo também. – Você tem razão. Harry vai conversar comigo quando sentir que é a hora certa. Geralmente é assim.

Nós paramos de conversar porque ouvimos passos. Era só Blaise chegando e ao invés de subir direto para a cabine de iluminação, ele veio até nós. Provavelmente ele queria me provocar, já que ultimamente eu estava me esforçando para não ficar sozinho com ele. Eu falar o nome de outro cara enquanto estávamos transando só piorou minha culpa por estar tendo aquele caso com Blaise.

- Oi, Dray... – Que foi que eu disse/pensei? Dray era código para sexo comigo para Blaise. – Você ainda não me apresentou formalmente para suas novas amigas.

- Deixa de ser chato, Blaise. – eu respondi revirando os olhos.

- Se você não vai me apresentar, então eu vou fazer isso. – Maldito sorrisinho de lado. Malditos hormônios masculinos. Maldito corpo cor de pecado. – Meninas, sou Blaise Zabini. Estado civil no momento é complicado.

- Alguém me mata e enterra... – A risada livre de Luna, o olhar meio chocado meio divertido de Hermione e a expressão de vitória de Blaise me avisaram que eu tinha pensado um pouco alto de mais. – É só que ele me tira do sério, não é que a gente esteja junto ou nada.

- Oh, Dray, assim você destrói meu coração... – o desgraçado riu do meu sofrimento e foi embora para o lugar onde ele deveria estar se despedindo só das meninas.

- Gostei dele. – falou Luna, terminando de comer seu pudim.

Minha desgraça só acabou naquele momento porque Tonks chegou em modo furacão. Logo depois dela, os outros membros da Cia. chegaram, sendo que Pansy foi à última. Ela parecia normal, mas eu podia ver que estava bem cansada. O ensaio foi um pouco melhor que o outro, mas a diretora não parecia satisfeita, apesar de todos terem cantado as músicas perfeitamente. Pansy parecia ter se acertado com os gêmeos Weasley e eles cooperaram comigo. McLaggen e Weasley ainda pareciam desconfortáveis comigo e Potter tinha um misto de curiosidade e embaraço com todos menos com a namorada. Potter e a Weasley eram os únicos que estavam se dando realmente bem no palco, mas isso havia se perdido do outro ensaio para este.

Tonks gritou, gritou e gritou até quase perder a voz. Ela tinha perdido a calma de vez e nem Lupin conseguiu controla-la. Apesar de tudo, eu a entendia. Tonks, assim como eu, Luna e Hermione estávamos colocando nossos corpos, corações e almas nessa produção. Os outros estavam levando tudo como se fosse só mais uma peça que a Cia. iria apresentar. Apenas Potter e Longbottom pareciam entender as broncas de Tonks e os únicos que tentavam melhorar. A diretora foi embora antes da hora, seguida por um Lupin confuso e foi Hermione que terminou o ensaio nos avisando que iríamos começar a ensaiar as coreografias no próximo ensaio.

**Let's do the time warp again…**

Comecei a passar todo o meu tempo livre com Luna e Hermione no teatro, ajudando, estudando, ensaiando ou simplesmente estando ali. As duas, por estranho que isso ainda soasse na minha cabeça, haviam se tornado minhas amigas. Contei para elas coisas que só Pansy e Blaise sabiam e as coloquei a parte da situação em que eu estava em relação aos dois. Hermione havia sido compreensiva e mente aberta, o que deixou aliviado. Luna falou algumas coisas meio malucas, mas que faziam sentido. Mas o conselho que eu havia absorvido das duas era que eu tinha que conversar com os dois. A conversa com Pansy era a mais urgente, então pedi para que ela chegasse ao ensaio de segunda mais cedo e Hermione deixou a gente usar um dos camarins para ter privacidade.

- Você me trocou por Hermione e Luna... – Pansy falou em tom de piada, mas seus olhos não refletiam o humor.

- Pansy... – ela me olhou e parecia a primeira vez em muito tempo. Seus olhos começaram a brilhar e logo ela estava chorando. Eu a abracei e a deixei chorar até se acalmar.

- Draco, me desculpa. – foi o que ela disse depois de algum tempo, se soltando de mim. – Eu estou sendo boba.

- Não está não. – eu falei, tentando sorrir para dar segurança a ela. – Você está precisando desabafar e eu nunca te dei muito espaço para isso.

- Oh, você está se culpando por uma coisa que não tem nada a ver com você... – Pansy se apoiou na mesa e me olhou como mãe.

- Nós não estamos aqui para falar de mim. – Ela me olhou curiosa, como se não soubesse exatamente o que ia acontecer. – Eu sei que eu não tenho sido um amigo muito bom. Talvez nunca tenha sido, mas eu estou disposto a mudar. Eu quero saber o que está te perturbando, quero que você se abra comigo, sabendo que eu vou sempre estar aqui para te ouvir e ajudar.

- Quem é você e o que você fez com Draco Malfoy? – foi o que ela falou depois de alguns minutos assimilando o que eu tinha falado. Olhei seriamente para Pansy, que sustentou o olhar em desafio, mas logo se sentou admitindo a derrota. – Você realmente quer isso? – eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça. Pansy respirou fundo. – Eu percebi que eu gosto dele. Bem, não só gosto. Eu estou apaixonada por aquele babaca bem humorado piadista com corpo perfeito e cor de chocolate. – Eu sorri porque não poderia ter descrito Blaise de forma mais perfeita. – Eu penso nele em todos os segundos do meu dia. Eu imagino o que ele falaria ou faria. Eu tenho sonhos inapropriados com ele. E mesmo que isso não tem nada a ver com nada, eu sofro por saber que ele está com você e não comigo.

- Oh, Pansy... – eu peguei ma cadeira e me senti ao seu lado. – Eu não sei quais são os sentimentos do Blaise, mas desde que eu percebi que você gosta dele, eu me sinto culpado toda vez que ele simplesmente chega perto de mim. E nós não estamos namorando.

- Draco...

- É sério. Pelo que eu sei, nós nunca nem fomos exclusivos. – ela me olhou como se tentasse me entender. – Então ao invés de sofrer e se sentir mal por mim, você deveria ir à luta e mostrar para Blaise o que ele está perdendo. – então me lembrei de algo que ele havia me falado. – Apesar de que eu acho que ele já tem alguma ideia sobre o assunto. – Pansy abriu a boca para falar, mas eu a impedi. – Eu vou resolver minha situação com ele, não só por você, mas por mim também e vamos ver no que vai dar. Mas você tem que me prometer que não vai desistir dele.

- Draco, não é assim tão fácil...

- Promete. – nós travamos uma batalha de olhares novamente, mas Pansy não parecia mais tão disposta a lutar.

- Tá bom, eu prometo.

Nossa conversa terminou por aí e saímos do camarim na hora certa, já que Hermione vinha em nossa direção para nos avisar que o ensaio estava começando. O ensaio foi divertido, já que Tonks fez Luna e Hermione mostrarem os passos de todas as músicas e depois ensina-los para os atores. A diretora parecia bem mais calma e um pouco mais feliz com nosso desempenho. Para mim, aquela foi à comprovação de que Hermione deveria ser Janet. Ela era simplesmente impressionante. Outro momento muito satisfatório do ensaio foi quando Lupin expulsou Chang, Brown e uma das gêmeas Patil que estavam atrapalhando o ensaio com seus comentários maldosos sobre as capacidades motoras dos outros atores. Acho que ele meio que soltou os cachorros para cima delas do lado de fora.

Como estávamos ensaiando as musicas assim como aprendendo as coreografias, acabamos repetindo tudo várias vezes. Tonks não queria nada menos que a perfeição e no momento quem estava sofrendo era a Weasley. Depois de umas vinte tentativas de Dammit, Janet e de Tonks ter feito Hermione tomar o lugar da menina no palco para mostrar como se fazia, Weasley e Potter ficaram no nível "hum, até que não está muito ruim" da diretora, que os fez repetir mais uma vez.

- E dessa vez, eu quero que vocês andem para frente... – falou Tonks, levantando e derrubando os papéis que estavam no seu colo. – Ao invés de irem de um lado a outro do palco.

Potter e Weasley se posicionaram e o playback da música encheu o teatro. Os gêmeos Weasley estavam parados no mesmo lugar há algum tempo e eu, que tinha saído de cena meia hora atrás, continuei vendo o ensaio dos bastidores com Pansy, que entraria no meio da música novamente. Potter começou a cantar e como ele estava de costas para mim, não pude observar suas expressões faciais.

**Hey Janet**

** Yes Brad?**

Weasley, que estava bem de frente para mim, respondeu meio sussurrando, o que achei meio exagerado. Olhei para onde Hermione estava sentada na plateia e ela parecia decepcionada, provavelmente porque ela sabia que faria muito melhor do que a ruiva que estava no palco. Pansy cochichou algo no meu ouvido, que eu não entendi muito bem, porque Potter e Weasley estavam cantando.

**I've got something to say.**

**Ah-hã. **

**I really loved the skilful way  
You beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet!**

**Oh, Brad.**

A expressão de Weasley naquela hora me deu náuseas. Diferentemente da expressão leve apaixonada que ela deveria estar fazendo, a ruiva parecia possessiva e tão apaixonada que poderia matar quem chegasse perto do alvo de sua paixão. Pansy me cutucou com o cotovelo e fingiu que ia vomitar e eu mostrei a ela uma Hermione cada vez mais infeliz com a atuação da "amiga". Potter então começou a se mover pelo palco fazendo exatamente o que Brad fazia, então pude respirar aliviado, e os gêmeos Weasley finalmente acertaram o tom entediado "estou odiando isso" do coro.

**The river was deep but I swam it (Janet)  
The future is ours so let's plan it (Janet)  
So please don't tell me to can it (Janet)  
I've one thing to say and that's**

**Dammit, Janet, I love you...**

**The road was long but i ran it (Janet)  
There's a fire in my heart and you fan it (Janet)  
If there's one fool for you then I am it (Janet)  
Now I've one thing to say and that's**

**Dammit, Janet, I love you...**

**Oh…**

**Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker**

O gritinho que Weasley deveria dar foi… exagerado é pouco. Pansy teve que tampar os ouvidos, Tonks parecia que ia matar a garota, Hermione colocou as mãos no rosto, Luna tinha dado um salto na cadeira e o prof. Lupin estava de queixo caído. Parecia que Potter tinha realmente a pedido em casamento e agora a menina dava pulinhos de alegria, o que poderia ter sido um toque interessante sem aquele longo gritinho agudo. Potter tentou não se abalar e continuou cantando.

**There's three ways that love can grow  
That's good, bad or mediocre  
Oh J-A-N-E-T I love you so**

Pode parecer que eu estou reclamando demais de Weasley, mas a menina estava fora de controle. Ela deu quase um salto de balé no que deveria ser Janet entrando na igreja e quase esbarrou em Pansy que entrava disfarçadamente em cena para fazer parte do coro. Potter teve que se apressar para ir atrás dela e algo bem próximo a risada de Blaise chegou aos meus ouvidos.

**Oh it's nicer than Betty Munroe had (oh Brad)  
Now we're engaged and I'm so glad (oh Brad)  
That you've met Mum and you know Dad (oh Brad)  
I've one thing to say and that's**

**Brad I'm mad for you too...**

Então Potter e Weasley começaram a andar em direção ao público como Tonks havia dito, mas os passos dela eram tão grandes que a cada frase eles chegavam mais perto do fim do palco...

**Oh Braaaa-ad,**

Mais perto…

** Oh... dammit!**

Mais perto…

**I'm maaa-ad.**

Fim do palco…

** Oh Janet!**

Sem prestar atenção, Weasley deu mais um passo e Potter não conseguiu impedir que ela caísse. A ruiva se estabacou no chão e gemeu alto de dor. Todos correram para perto dela e o prof. Lupin foi o primeiro a chegar a onde ela estava, inclusive eu e Pansy fomos para a frente do placo ver o que tinha acontecido. Todos falavam alto e a confusão foi imensa. Weasley e seus irmãos chegaram perto dela e a ajudaram a se levantar. Alguém falou algo sobre hospital e outra pessoa gritou sobre a enfermaria. Hermione estava pálida com cara de culpada e Tonks estava desesperada por causa da peça. Lupin e os irmãos dela começaram a sair devagar do teatro provavelmente para leva-la a enfermaria. Olhei para Pansy que parecia chocada e a expressão dela me incomodou um pouco, então olhei para o outro lado e percebi que tinha parado ao lado de Potter. Ele virou a cabeça na minha direção e nossos olhares se encontraram. Seu rosto mostrava o quão assustado estava, mas algo em seu olhar me dizia que ele estava confuso. Tão confuso quanto eu.

* * *

**Notas: **Estou até envergonhada de aparacer por aqui depois de tanto tempo.

Mas o show deve continuar.

Esse último mês foi meio maluco, começou um novo período na faculdade, eu fiquei doente, minha mãe ficou doente, minha vó ficou doente, então não consegui escrever o capítulo até agora.

Espero que você me perdoem por ter desaparecido e que gostem dele (eu sei que quem não gosta da Ginny ficou feliz com o final!).

Ai, ai... Vou tentar não fazer mais isso.

Bjo.


	8. Agora é tarde demais para voltar atrás

**Título: **There's a Light... (ou a Cia. Hogwarts de Teatro apresenta Rocky Horror Picture Show)

**Disclaimer: **Fanfic escrita por diversão e para me botar de volta ao rumo. Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter pertecem a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. e etc. Rocky Horror Picture Show também não é meu e eu não gostaria de ter problemas com quem possui os direitos. **Eu não possuo nada e nem quero dinheiro por essa história.**

**Avisos: **Slash, slash e mais um pouco de slash. Se você não sabe o que é isso, talvez seja melhor nem ler.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Agora é tarde demais para voltar atrás**

Ginny Weasley havia quebrado a perna feio. Tão feio que ela só apareceu em Hogwarts novamente na quarta feira usando uma cadeira de rodas. Tonks cancelou o ensaio nesse dia para resolver quem iria substituir a ruiva como Janet, já que o show não pode parar. Eu estava torcendo para que Hermione tomasse uma atitude, mas eu não pude nem falar com ela, pois tinha meus próprios assuntos para resolver.

Eu não queria conversar com Blaise em Hogwarts e minha casa estava fora dos limites essa semana porque Lucius havia decidido redecorar o escritório e estava trabalhando em casa. Sem outras opções, me vi na porta do apartamento de Blaise torcendo para que ele estivesse sozinho. Toquei a campainha e logo depois a porta foi aberta por ele, usando apenas shorts de ginástica bem velhos.

- Dray, como você sabia que eu estava pensando em você? – Blaise me cumprimentou, encostando-se ao batente da porta para me provocar. Eu estava naquele momento tentando encontrar palavras, sem me importar quais seriam. Na verdade, eu estava tentando encontrar ar e desviar o olhar daquele corpo. – Draco...

- Nott tá ai? – perguntei depois de respirar profundamente várias vezes.

- Não, ele saiu com a namorada. – os olhos dele brilharam. Blaise estava achando que eu tinha ido até ali por causa de sexo. – Você quer entrar, Dray?

Tive que me forçar a pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse ele ao entrar no apartamento. Tudo em Blaise gritava sexo e eu não podia cair em tentação agora. Então pensei em Pansy. Pansy estava apaixonada por ele e eu não faria mais isso com minha melhor amiga. Sentei no sofá que combinava com o estilo riquinho do apartamento e que não combinava muito com os dois moradores. Blaise dividia o apartamento com Nott, um antigo colega meu de colégio com quem nunca tive muito contato. Tudo o que sabia de Nott é que ele estuda engenharia e é homofóbico, o que explicava porque eu quase nunca ia ali.

- Então, Dray... – ele falou se sentando de lado, olhando para o perfil do meu rosto e colocando a mão direita na minha coxa. – Você vai me dizer o que quer?

- Preciso conversar com você... – não resisti e olhei nos olhos dele, me virando para sentar de lado. – Seriamente.

Blaise pareceu confuso. Ele raramente tinha conversas sérias e eu tinha uma desconfiança de que ele não era muito fã delas. Depois de tirar a mão de mim e pensar um pouco, um sorriso triste apareceu no seu rosto. Ele se levantou, sumiu pelo corredor que levava ao seu quarto por alguns minutos e voltou vestindo uma camiseta, o que eu agradeci mentalmente porque minha resistência a peitorais expostos era baixa.

- É sobre a Pansy? – ele perguntou, se sentando novamente e olhando para frente.

- Também... – falei vagamente. Blaise não falou mais nada, parecia estar pensando em algo de outro mundo. – Eu preciso saber o que você está sentindo, Blaise. O que eu significo para você.

- Isso é realmente necessário? – ele perguntou. – Você podia só dizer que não quer mais transar comigo e que eu deveria ficar com a Pansy.

- Não, eu não poderia dizer só isso. – eu respirei fundo e botei a mão em seu ombro. Ele me olhou com uma expressão que eu nunca tinha visto no seu rosto e que eu não sabia como interpretar. – Antes de qualquer coisa, você é meu amigo e sempre me ouviu e me ajudou. Agora eu quero retribuir, porque também sou seu amigo.

- Isso é muito nobre da sua parte, Draco, mas... – ele próprio se interrompeu. A intensidade do olhar de Blaise me fez entender. Aquilo doía. Falar de si mesmo não era normal para ele. Falar de si e dos seus sentimentos era quase como arrancar um pedaço de si mesmo para Blaise.

- Se você não quiser falar, tudo bem, mas talvez fizesse bem para você. – ele voltou a olhar para frente e ficou em silêncio por algum tempo.

- Eu não sei, Draco. – Blaise falou, tentando não olhar para mim. – A verdade é que eu não sei o que eu sinto. Eu gosto dela. Gosto muito dela. Eu penso nela sempre. Nos cabelos pretos, no sorriso de lado, na cara de brava... Mas... – ele se levantou, andou até a janela, respirou profundamente e se virou para me encarar. – Eu gosto do que a gente tem. Do sexo sem compromisso. Da cumplicidade. Do jeito que você parece estar e não estar aqui. – Blaise voltou a olhar para a janela e continuou. – Mas não tem problema. Desde que a gente voltou, eu estou me preparando para esse momento.

- Que momento? – me levantei e fui até onde ele estava.

- O momento em que você ia se apaixonar por alguém e não ia mais precisar de mim. – ele riu sem humor, o que me deixou com o coração apertado.

- Eu não estou apaixonado, Blaise. – falei enquanto o tocava no ombro e o girava para me encarar sem muita resistência.

- É claro que você não está... – ele sorriu de forma mais próxima ao normal. – Me dá um último beijo?

Eu não consegui recusar. Não foi um beijo sensual ou romântico. Foi um beijo de despedida. Aqueles lábios aparentemente finos não me pertenciam mais. Eles eram da Pansy a partir do momento em que o beijo acabou, mesmo que ela ainda não soubesse. Nunca pensei que seria assim, mas a conversa com Blaise me deixou mais perturbado do que a conversa com a Pansy. Mas o sorriso, as piadas e as risadas de Blaise ao se despedir de mim naquela noite me disseram que tudo ia ficar bem. Eu só precisava esperar para saber quem daria o primeiro passo.

**Let's do the time warp again…**

Se ultimamente eu estava passando pouco tempo em casa, eu me esforcei para ficar o menor tempo possível na mansão. Eu sabia que não teria paz com Lucius ema casa e que ele estava desconfiado de que algo que ele não aprovava estava acontecendo na minha vida. Quando saí de casa para ir à faculdade na sexta de manhã, percebi um carro preto me seguindo. Parabéns pelo clichê, detetive particular contratado pelo meu pai.

Por causa do desconhecido que ficou me seguindo durante toda a manhã por Hogwarts fazendo anotações em seu bloquinho, tive que me comportar o melhor que podia. Por sorte, não encontrei Luna ou Hermione, então não tive que ignora-las. Durante o almoço, pedi a Pansy para avisar a elas que não iria poder ir ao teatro durante à tarde para ajuda-las e que estaria na biblioteca. O detetive, ou capanga, eu ainda não tinha certeza, me seguiu do refeitório até a biblioteca. Minha sorte é só quem é aluno ou funcionário de Hogwarts pode entrar lá.

A intenção que eu tinha ao ir a biblioteca era pensar em um jeito para despistar o cara para poder ir ao ensaio daquela noite enquanto fingia que estudava, mas as coisas nunca saem como planejado. Potter estava lá, provavelmente fazendo algum trabalho. Sentei em um lugar em que ele não me veria e tentei me concentrar no meu plano. Mas de alguma forma misteriosa, eu me pegava observando ele. O cabelo negro que aponta para todas as direções possíveis e imagináveis, a pele branca que transmitia um aspecto saudável, os óculos redondos e muito velhos quase caindo de seu nariz reto, os lábios surpreendentemente rosados e carnudos, a postura curvada e concentrada e as mãos que trabalhavam rápido escrevendo a mão.

Eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar no plano nem no que eu estava fingindo estudar. Naquele momento, Potter era como um imã de atenção e meu corpo estava começando a ter reações que normalmente não combinam com bibliotecas. Então de repente, ele olhou para mim. Seus olhos se arregalaram, suas bochechas ganharam uma tonalidade bem forte de vermelho e ele sorriu completamente envergonhado. Eu, que tinha sido pego observando, sorri de volta tão embaraçado quanto ele e voltei a fingir que estudava. Depois daquilo, eu não consegui ficar nem mais de quinze minutos na biblioteca, principalmente porque parecia que agora era Potter que me observava.

Saí da biblioteca cedo demais, ainda faltavam uma hora e meia para o ensaio e meu perseguidor continuou me seguindo e anotando todos os meus passos. Então resolvi fazer um lanche, como se a fome fosse à culpada por me tirar do estudo pesado. Encontrei Blaise no caminho, sendo que Pansy já o havia avisado e que Lucius tinha colocado alguém na minha cola. Nós falamos apenas das aulas e trabalhos que deveríamos fazer até que ele surgiu com a minha salvação.

- Pansy me mandou dizer que quer nós dois assistindo ao ensaio hoje. – ele piscou para mim, caso eu não tivesse entendido.

- Mas o prof. Lupin fechou os ensaios. – eu falei como se estivesse dando um desculpa para não ir.

- Ela falou que ele deu permissão especial para a gente.

- Mas porque ela quer a gente lá de novo? – perguntei quase ouvindo o tal detetive escrever furiosamente no bloquinho.

- Sei lá, cara, é a Pansy... – Blaise falou, dando de ombros e tentando não rir. Nós ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo até que ele me deu uma cotovelada leve no braço. – Ele foi embora.

- Sério? – falei me virando. O cara tinha sumido. Eu me senti um pouco feliz, mas então percebi que estava sozinho com Blaise.

- Tá tudo bem, Draco. – Não foi uma pergunta. Ele estava afirmando que estava tudo bem.

Eu sorri envergonhado e Blaise riu de mim. Ele realmente não conseguia levar as coisas a sério. Apesar disso sua risada me contagiou. Eu sabia que não tinha me livrado completamente de Lucius e suas artimanhas, mas isso parecia muito pequeno olhando com perspectiva. Nós fomos direto para o teatro. Faltava pouco para o inicio do ensaio quando chegamos lá e as únicas pessoas a vista eram Luna e Potter. Eles estavam conversando e ele não parecia estar entendendo metade do que ela dizia.

- Hey, Blaise... – ouvi, quer dizer, todo mundo ouviu Dean Thomas chamando Blaise da cabine de luz.

- Já virou Blaise para eles? – perguntei tentando provoca-lo.

- Você fez suas amigas e eu fiz os meus. – ele sorriu, piscou e subiu para a cabine de luz.

Isso me fez ficar sozinho e como Luna me chamou logo em seguida para me juntar a ela e Potter, eu fui. Quanto mais eu me aproximava de onde eles estavam, mais Potter parecia corado. Tanto que ao chegar lá eu estava me perguntando se ele não estava sem ar. Nosso cumprimento foi meio estranho e eu comecei a achar que a expressão de felicidade de Luna era na verdade o esforço dela para não rir de nós. Mas pelo menos, aquele momento estranho passou quando Pansy e Hermione apareceram vindas dos bastidores.

- Draco, você não vai acreditar! – falou Pansy um pouco alto de mais e visivelmente animada. Ela veio quase que correndo até mim.

- Qual a novidade? – perguntei, achando que ela e Blaise tinham se acertado.

- É tão incrível que você vai quase desmaiar... – ela estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Mas eu vou deixar a Mione contar! – Hermione, que tinha se aproximado de nós num ritmo normal e não parecia estar tendo um dia particularmente espetacular, olhou para ela surpresa. – O que? Não quer contar? Vai deixar seus amigos esperando?

- Ainda não está confirmado, Pansy. – ela falou parecendo um pouco cansada de repetir isso.

- É claro que está! – Pansy se virou para Hermione. – Você mesma disse que a Chang se deu muito mal no teste e que a Tonks deu a entender que o papel é seu!

- 'Pera aí! - disse Potter. – Você conseguiu?

- Como eu acabei de dizer, ainda não. – ela respirou profundamente. – Mesmo que a Chang não tenha ido bem, isso não quer dizer que o papel seja meu. As outras garotas também fizeram audição.

- Eu nem sabia que os testes já tinham acontecido... – falei, tentando passar despercebido.

- Tonks não quis perder tempo... – Luna disse se levantando e dando um abraço em Hermione. – E é óbvio que o papel é seu. Ninguém foi tão bem quanto você.

- E a Tonks não deixaria passar que você é a Janet perfeita, Hermione.

Hermione corou e agradeceu. Pansy e Luna começaram a conversar baixo sobre algo. Ou talvez fosse ao volume normal, eu não sei exatamente. Estava tentando em vão não prestar atenção em Potter. Sua expressão era de surpresa, mas surpresa era pouco. Era a cara de uma criança que tinha ouvido várias vezes dos pais de que não ganharia o presente de natal que queria e que enquanto abria seus presentes, achou aquele. Além disso, ele ainda estava pouco corado e quem diria que verde e vermelho combinariam tanto. Minha vontade era toca-lo. Tocar suavemente seu rosto. Sem um real motivo. Só porque a pele dele parecia macia.

Desviei o olhar, já que meus pensamentos estavam tomando o caminho errado. Olhei para Hermione e ela parecia ter acabado de entender algum problema matemático muito difícil. Então ela sorriu e entrou na conversa de Pansy e Luna. Eu não queria olhar para Potter novamente. Ultimamente sempre que eu olhava para ele minha mente me levava a lugares onde eu não deveria ir. Mas eu não resisti e nossos olhares se encontraram. Eu queria que aquele momento nunca acabasse. De repente tudo que eu queria era poder olhar aqueles olhos para sempre.

- Então já está todo mundo aqui? – a voz de Tonks me tirou dos meus estranhos devaneios. Junto dela o resto da Cia. chegava.

Tudo depois daquele momento passou rápido demais. Como se não tivesse sido real. A única coisa que manteve minha sanidade durante o ensaio foi que Hermione era a nova Janet. O anúncio veio logo no inicio e isso pareceu dar um gás em quase todo mundo. Sem falar que Hermione foi incrível. Nós finalmente tínhamos a Janet certa. Parecia que tudo daria certo a partir daquele ensaio.

Mas como em quase tudo que acontece comigo, a felicidade durou pouco. E dessa vez acabou assim que eu cheguei a casa. Mal botei os pés em casa e a sra. Bates me avisou que meu pai me esperava no escritório. Eu achei que ele só ia me encher o saco por causa da faculdade, mas minha mãe também estava lá. Ela parecia muito irritada e um pouco indignada. Não esperei Lucius falar nada, me sentei ao lado da minha mãe e olhei friamente em seus olhos.

- Draco...

- Lucius. – falei o interrompendo. Não é preciso conhecer muito meu pai para saber que ele não gosta de ser interrompido.

- Não me provoque. – ele falou tentando não transparecer a raiva.

- Não estou te provocando, estou te cumprimentando. – os olhos de Lucius se estreitaram. Ele não estava esperando isso de mim, o que foi extremamente satisfatório. Mas satisfatório que isso, só o sorrisinho de minha mãe.

- Não é hora de gracinhas, Draco. – ele tentou voltar ao normal, mas os estado alterado dele ainda era perceptível no ar. – Nós estamos aqui para conversar sobre um assunto muito sério. – Lucius fez uma pausa esperando uma resposta, então não dei esse gostinho a ele. – Rumores, que eu espero para o seu bem que não seja verdade, chegaram aos meus ouvidos. Rumores de que você está participando da montagem da Cia. de Hogwarts do infame musical Rocky Horror Picture Show. – meu pai queria que eu falasse. Apenas levantei uma de minhas sobrancelhas. – Não só isso, mas que você, Draco, você está interpretando Frank'n'Furter. Isso é verdade?

- Me responda você, que botou um detetive na minha cola. – falei me recostando na cadeira. Acho que essa tinha realmente pegado meu pai de surpresa.

- Lucius, eu não acredito que você foi capaz de fazer isso! – minha mãe disse completamente indignada.

- Narcisa, por favor, não me atrapalhe. – Lucius falou como se o que ela tinha dito fosse nada. – Draco, eu estou te dando à oportunidade de fazer a coisa certa aqui.

- Coisa certa pra mim ou pra você? – perguntei, me segurando para não explodir de raiva. – Quer saber, não importa. Por que no final das contas, a vida é minha e eu faço com o ela o que eu quiser!

- Não fale assim comigo. – meu pai se levantou lentamente. – Eu sou seu pai e sei o que é melhor para você. Se meter com esse povinho da Cia. não vai fazer nenhum bem para você ou pra essa família. – ele respirou fundo e deu a volta na mesa. – Você já imaginou o que aconteceria se a imprensa descobrisse sobre a sua peça?

- Eu não tenho que me preocupar com isso, já que você é dono da imprensa – sorri friamente. – E você não faria isso com você mesmo, não é, pai?

- Insolente... – Lucius parou na minha frente. – Quem você acha que é para falar assim?

- Eu sou Draco Malfoy, seu filho. – me levantei também para encara-lo do mesmo nível. – Seu filho que ama atuar, que ama Rocky Horror e que não deixaria essa oportunidade passar.

- Então você está orgulhoso de si mesmo? – Lucius perguntou em tom de zombaria após se afastar de mim. – Está orgulhoso de interpretar um traveco escandaloso?

- Lucius! – minha mãe exclamou se levantando também.

- Eu sabia que isso tinha mão sua, Narcisa. – ele começou a andar pela sala. – Você sempre fez as vontades dele. Mimou ele demais. Foi fraca demais.

- Não fale assim com ela! – não aguentei. Ele podia falar o que quisesse de mim, mas não da minha mãe.

- Eu falo com a minha mulher do jeito que eu quiser! – Lucius agora também estava deixando sua raiva transparecer. Ele parou bem em frente a ela. – É culpa sua ele ser uma bichinha idealista.

- Nunca... - Eu não estava olhando para eles, mas quando ouvi um som de tapa me virei para vê-los. Meu pai havia colocado a mão em sua própria bochecha e olhava para minha mãe com um misto de ódio e orgulho. – Fale... Assim... Dele! Eu tenho muito orgulho do nosso filho independente de sua sexualidade ou escolha profissional. Ele superou muitos problemas e dificuldade e merece ser feliz.

- Obrigado... – eu falei baixo e nossos olhares se encontraram. Ela sorriu para mim e eu não poderia estar mais orgulhosa dela.

- Você é um desgosto para mim, garoto. – disse Lucius se recuperando. – E você ainda vai cair feio pela sua imprudência.

- Sério? Por que eu achei que eu já tivesse feito isso. – dei as costas para ele e sai do escritório.

- Eu vou te dar uma escolha, Draco. – ele falou me fazendo parar na porta e me virar para encara-lo novamente. – Ou você sai da peça ou sai dessa casa!

Eu me virei e fui para o meu quarto. Lucius veio atrás de mim exigindo uma resposta. Mas minha resposta seria dada, só que não em palavras. Eu não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo até abrir a porta para o cômodo que havia sido meu durante toda minha vida. Diante das minhas coisas, peguei uma mala e comecei a enchê-la com as coisas mais necessárias. Roupas, livros, CDs, DVDs, notebook etc.. Meu pai parou no corredor chocado com o que eu fazia.

Depois de arrumar minhas coisas, desci as escadas correndo e encontrei minha mãe. Ela não estava chorando ou descontrolada. Narcisa Malfoy me abraçou e confirmou com um movimento de cabeça. Dei um beijo em seu rosto e promete ligar assim que encontrasse um lugar para ficar. Ela sorriu com a minha promessa e me viu partir pela porta da frente da Mansão Malfoy.

* * *

**Notas: **Não se preocupem, eu não sumi novamente.

Por mais que** talvez** não seja necessário, eu gostaria de explicar porque esses últimos dois capítulos não foram postados semanalmente como o resto da fic. A questão é que eu resolvi tentar postar a fic ao mesmo tempo em que eu escrevo (o que não é muito normal). Desde que as aulas começaram na faculdade, eu não tenho conseguido terminar os capítulos de uma semana para a outra...

Então peço desculpas pelo atraso.

Com essa pequena explicação, eu preciso dar uma notícia ruim. Eu vou continuar tentando, mas **provavelmente** os capítulos só devem ser postados de 15 em 15 dias.

Agora, falando de coisas boas: TODAS AMA HERMIONE COMO JANET!

Para quem adivinhou ou não, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Eu me diverti muito escrevendo a briga dos Malfoy.

Bjo.


End file.
